


Timmy x Vicky: Manipulation, Regrets and Love

by JokingReaper, orphan_account



Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, F/M, Happy Ending, Manipulation, No Fairly Odd Parents, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 09:56:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16808353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JokingReaper/pseuds/JokingReaper, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is a continuation of the unfinished work by "orphan_account" called Timmy x Vicky. The story sets in an alternate universe without fairly odd parents, or magic. Timmy has been mistreated by Vicky since they have known each other, but one day she decides to take her abuse one step further. But her past might come back to haunt her. What's a young boy to do, when the girl he hates starts treating him differently and he starts having mixed feelings for her?





	1. Feels good. Must be bad.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Timmy x Vicky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848903) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> This is a continuation of the unfinished work by "orphan_account" called "Timmy x Vicky". For the sake of completion I copy here the content of his work (his first three chapters) that inspired this work at the time of starting this fiction, and aside from some minor grammatical or orthographic errors, it remains an exact copy. Please support the original work  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848903/chapters/20291302  
> and author  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account  
> and the original show that gave raise to these two fanfics.
> 
> WARNING: this work contains rape and non consensual sex scenes between underage and adult characters. The author of this work DOES NOT endorses or supports this type of behavior in real life. If you could be offended or otherwise psychologically affected by this, please leave NOW. You have been warned.

Timmy Turner was terrified. The ten year old boy with brown hair and blue eyes wearing a pink top and dark blue trousers was currently sitting in his room shaking.

The reason for this was simple.

Evil Vicky was coming to babysit him tonight. The boy was terrified of the sixteen year old girl. Whenever his parents left to do some activity or adventure (which was often) they always hired Vicky.

Timmy had learned for a longtime to be afraid of her. He found her scary and unsettling especially when she brought her torture devices.

The young boy wondered why she was like this. He made the mistake of asking her and she responded with throwing an axe, sword and dagger. Along with a few words of threats.

He tried to tell his parents, even show them where the axe, sword and dagger landed in the wall. However Vicky easily twisted the truth and made it out that Timmy and her were playing a little rough. Then she gave them an angelic smile complete with a halo.

His parents had immediately believed her and almost grounded Timmy for lying. But Vicky stepped in and convinced them to spare him.

Which they did.

And ever since Timmy learned not to rely on adults. It did hurt at first that his mom and dad didn't believe him. But he had the other children at school whom the evil babysitter also tormented.

And his pet goldfish Cosmo and Wanda.

He looked over to them fondly watching his fish swim around in their bowl. He wished he could be as oblivious as them.

"Timmy! Vicky is here!" But that wasn't the case.

With a sigh the boy put on his little pink hat and walked downstairs like a man on death row. When he entered the living room he found his parents smiling widely at him.

Along with the devil with light red hair tied into a ponytail and pink eyes: Vicky.

Vicky was a tall girl wearing dark trousers, shoes and a green shirt. She too was smiling like an angel along with his parents.

Timmy shook as his eyes found the teenager. His mind was trying hard not to think about what tortures she would force upon him.

He froze as she swiftly brought him into a bone crushing hug. "Oh if it isn't my favourite little guy Timmy." She said in a overly exaggerated voice as she choked him.

"C-Can't... b-breathe." The boy said trying to escape the girls vice like grasp.

His parents only chuckled at him. "They're so adorable together, don't you think so dear?" His mother asked happily.

"You're right honey." His father replied equally happy and he looked at Vicky. "thanks again Vicky for looking after Timmy while we go skydiving."

Vicky let go of Timmy who was glad to be able to breathe again. "Oh no worries Mr. Turner." She replied batting her eyes. "Out of all the children I babysit Timmy's my favourite."

"Aww. Isn't that sweet?" Mrs. Turner said and looked at her young son whom was breathing normally. "Timmy, what do you say?"

The boy looked up at the falsely smiling babysitter. "T-Thank you V-Vicky."

She leaned down close to his face invading his personal space. "You're welcome Timmy." She thanked him in a overly friendly tone.

Timmy stared back at her not blinking in case she left his field of view. He jumped back away from her in fright when an alarm clock went off. He looked around for the source of the noise in panic.

Then his father said. "Oh my, honey. We're going to be late."

His mom gasped. "Sorry Vicky we have to leave right now. There's food in the fridge and freezer. Help yourself."

Vicky nodded and opened the front door for them. "Don't you worry Mrs. Turner. I have everything under control." She assured them both smiling and waving at them heading to the car in a rush.

Timmy watched them go from the window waving sadly as they left him alone with his tormentor. When they had driven off Vicky shut the door and turned to look at him.

The boy looked over to her and saw her smile turn into a shark like grin. The teen made her way over to him and he backed away into a corner.

His body was shaking as the girl kneeled down to his eye level. Pink eyes bore into blue and she spoke. "Can you guess what we are going to do today, twerp?" Her voice was cold and unfriendly.

Timmy shook his head too fearful to speak. "You've got some chores to do. I'm going to watch the television so. Do. Not. Disturb. Me." She hissed out her forked tongue slithering out her mouth like a snake.

The boy nodded quickly and after being given the list of things to do, he swiftly left to do them. He heard Vicky's evil laughter from behind as she made her way over to the sofa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours Later.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Timmy's arms and legs ached from all the work he had to do. He had finished just about all his chores except for washing the dishes, which was what he was doing right now.

He only had a couple plates left. Though he was sure that Vicky would smash them and blame it on him later.

Speaking off which he hadn't seen Vicky for most of time he spent doing his chores. She did appear on occasion to check that he was doing what she said. The teen didn't make any other appearances other than that. Timmy found her behaviour strange, yet he was sure she was planning something.

He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice her standing behind him. "Nearly done, twerp?"

Her voiced scared him and he jumped back, throwing a plate up into the air. His eyes followed and he made a dive to catch and stop it from breaking. He missed and the plate shattered on the kitchen floor.

Vicky made no move to help. She just looked at her nails and muttered. "Clumsy idiot. Clean it up and put it in the trash."

"Yes ma'am." Timmy quickly got a brush and small shovel then cleaned up the mess.

After the broken plate was in the trash Timmy turned to Vicky who was watching him like a predator. She just stared at him making the boy feel like a small mouse being observed by a large cat.

Then she spoke. "When you're done, come join me." It wasn't a request, it was an order which he accepted reluctantly.

Vicky left him alone to return to her show while he finished. He tried to stall by cleaning the plates slowly, however the flying axe made him rethink that strategy.

When he was done he made his way into the living room towards Vicky. The girl was sitting on the sofa with her legs outstretched flicking through the channels. She had seen him out the corner of her eye and moved herself around so she was in a sitting position.

"Come here." She said pointing near her.

Timmy walked over to where she was pointing and waited for whatever else she needed him to do. Vicky then put the controller down and picked up the boy with her hands. Timmy froze as the evil babysitter moved him onto her lap.

He didn't dare move or breathe as he sat there. Vicky noticed his discomfort and chuckled darkly before picking up the remote and turning the television over to a different channel.

The boy didn't do anything at first. He tried to wriggle away but Vicky had her left arm around his waist while his back was to her chest.

Timmy soon gave in and watched the TV. He wasn't really bothered by what was on, he just wanted the night to be over.

Then it happened.

Vicky's right hand moved and touched his shoulder. Timmy froze again as the hand moved up and down his arm. It didn't hurt but it was only a matter of time, right?

Her hand rubbed his exposed skin gently. It felt strange to the young boy but it wasn't totally unpleasant. He was still afraid that she was about to do something, so he kept his guard up.

The hand rubbed his arm then moved up to his neck and he thought that she was going to strangle him. But instead a finger and thumb was trailed across his jaw sending goosebumps up his spine.

But it didn't hurt only made him feel a little more uncomfortable.

Her hand then moved away from his face and neck. And he let out a sigh Vicky smirked from behind him and moved the hand to the boys knee.

This time he thought that she was going to crush his knee with her superior strength. But again she only felt around it and rubbed in small circles. Like in a soothing, gentle way which were words he never thought that he would use to describe Vicky.

Her hand squeezed his leg though it wasn't painful nor did it sting. Then she would rub in circles again.

So Timmy was confused as to what was happening. On one hand he was feeling quite uncomfortable and wanted her to stop. But didn't say anything for two reasons.

First of: He doubted she would do as he asked.

Second was the other hand: He kinda liked it.

Yes it made him feel strange and weird but he wasn't hurt or in pain. 'Unless she's just prepping me for torture.'

That thought made his blood run and he was about to ask her to stop when she lifted him off her lap and put him down on the sofa.

He looked at her and she stared at him with a frown. "I'm hungry. Go and make dinner for us." Then she looked back at the television and outstretched her legs again.

Timmy didn't move at first before he quickly left her alone and went back to the kitchen. He didn't notice Vicky watching him a Cheshire grin on her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dinner between them went by rather fast. They didn't speak to each other though Timmy kept his distance from her by sitting on the opposite end of the sofa. Vicky had just ignored him not once bothering to look in his direction or even acknowledge his existence.

But Timmy refused to let his guard down around her.

After washing the plates again he found himself sitting on the sofa away from her. Vicky didn't seem to mind nor care she just kept her eyes on the television.

Timmy would look between the tv and her. Just in case she tried something.

It wasn't long until both people heard a car rolling in the driveway. Vicky got up and clearing her throat went to the front door and welcomed Timmy's parents home.

"Welcome back Mr and Mrs. Turner." She said as they walked up the path to their door.

"Hi Vicky." Mr Turner greeted with the little birds on his head in the nest tweeting.

Vicky noticed and was about to ask but Timmys mom responded. "My husband crashed into a tree."

The teen gasped and asked. "Oh my are you ok?" Her voice sounded sincere but Timmy knew it was only an act.

His father waved off her concerns. "Of course, I'm fine thank you for asking." Then both parents entered inside and went to their son.

"Did you have fun, son?" His mother asked. Both were waiting for one of his tall tales were he claims that Vicky did something horrible to him.

Timmy didn't answer, he wasn't sure how to describe her touching him earlier. It wasn't a bad thing but it wasn't a really a good thing either. In the end he simply nodded they wouldn't believe him anyway.

The parents blinked, then looked at each other. "Is there anything you wish to add, son?" His dad asked. He personally liked hearing his sons tall tales. He thought it meant his kid had a very active imagination.

But his son shook his head and the parents looked at each other thinking that maybe he was finally maturing.

Then Vicky spoke. "Actually there was something that happened." She said looking guilty.

Timmy frowned she wasn't going to tell them about her touches was she? Then he remembered the broken plate and groaned. She was going to blame him.

"I... accidentally broke one of your plates." Because his parents were looking at Vicky they didn't see the look of shock and disbelief on their sons face.

"You can take the cost out of my pay." She said with a sympathetic look.

His parents quickly assured her that wouldn't happen. "Well you owned up to it. I think you deserve a little bonus for your honesty." Mrs. Turner said smiling.

"Oh no, I couldn't." Vicky said sounding embarrassed. But in her head she was thinking. 'Hahaha, gimme, gimme, gimme!'

"Nonsense you deserve this." Mr. Turner replied handing her her pay plus some extra.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you." Vicky chanted as she pocketed her cash. "I best be going now though goodbye." The girl then waved at them and went to the front door.

Before she left she turned to them and said. "Remember if you ever need a babysitter I'm always available. Especially for Timmy, I like to think that, out of all the children I've babysitted, he's my *favourite*."

Timmy noticed she said favourite differently though he didn't understand why. 'Probably means she likes to torment me more than others.' He thought.

Vicky then left and Timmy's parents asked. "Are you sure you don't have anything to say?" His mother asked.

"No mom, I'm ok." Timmy then turned and headed to his room to sleep.

"Do you think he's ok?" Mrs. Turner asked her husband who shrugged.

"He's just tired, I'm sure. He's got school tomorrow." He said after thinking about it for awhile.

Mrs. Turner nodded. "Yeah, you're right. Now let's get those birds off of your head."

"What? But I like them." Mr. Turner replied his face crestfallen.

"I know dear but they can't live on your head. Look, we'll buy or build them a little birdhouse that way you can keep them, ok?"

Her husband nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Timmy's Room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Timmy was lying on his bed wearing pyjamas. He was really tired and confused about Vicky's behaviour. Although he was glad that she didn't hurt him.

But the question now was: Will she be back to normal next time?

He wasn't sure whether or not he preferred her being evil all the time, or what happened tonight. He could still feel her hand on his skin rubbing him gently. He wondered if he should tell A.J or Chester about it or not.

The boy had trouble sleeping throughout the night.


	2. The warm skin of the cold girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second chapter by "orphan_account" from his work "Timmy x Vicky".

Timmy woke up looking like a zombie. He hadn't slept easily last night, his dreams were filled of Vicky tormenting him and touching him strangely like last night.

He had bags under his eyes but he couldn't stay in bed. It was Monday today which meant: school.

The boy crawled out of bed and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and clean himself, the shower woke him up. After doing that he went back to his room fed his goldfish and headed downstairs.

His parents were already up and his mom had made breakfast. Or at least attempted to, she wasn't the best cook and it looked like it wanted to eat him instead.

When Mrs. Turner spotted her son she smiled. "Morning Tommy." She greeted him forgetting his name.

Timmy sighed. "Mom, my name is Timmy."

"Oh right of course sorry I always get those two confused." She said waving it off and pushed a bowl of... something towards him.

The child looked down at his food. He wasn't sure as to what it was but he knew it didn't look edible. So when his mother turned her back he threw the bowl of whatever out the window. The boy then made eating noises to fool his mother into thinking he ate everything.

So when she turned to face him and found not only was his breakfast gone but the bowl too she beamed. "Oh Timmy you didn't have to eat the bowl as well."

"Sorry mom. But your cooking was so good that I couldn't help myself." He lied. He didn't like lying to his mother but he didn't want her to get upset.

Then she passed him another bowl with what looked like mud, fish bones and a... tentacle.

Timmy quickly said. "Oh no more mom. I'm full already." He then looked saddened that he couldn't eat more of her cooking.

"Then I'll put it in the fridge for dinner." She picked up his bowl and the tentacle attempted to grab her until she hit it with a spatula.

Once that was done she handed him his lunch and was about to wish him a good day at school when her husband ran into the room. The man was frazzled looking and wasn't wearing trousers though he did thankfully have underwear on.

Mr. Turner quickly kissed his wife on the cheek and said. "Well I gotta go otherwise I'll be late." He turned to his son and patted his head. "Goodbye school, have a great day at Timmy." Then the man ran out the door and leaped into his car before driving off.

He made a point to knock over Dinkleberg's mailbox.

The mother looked at the time and gasped. "Oh no I'm going to be late." She gathered what she needed and kissed her son on his head. "Love you Tommy goodbye." She then cartwheeled out the house and down the street.

Timmy sat there for few moments before getting his own things together for school. The boy then shut his house door and made his way to the bus stop.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bus Stop.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Timmy only waited for five minutes before the bus appeared. The boy climbed on inside to find his friends Chester and A.J waving him over.

He quickly walked over to where they were and sat down beside them. "Hey guys." He said.

"Hey Timmy how did it go last night?" Chester asked his turquoise eyes full of curiously. Chester Mcbadbat was ten like Timmy and A.J he wore an olive green coat over a black shirt and jeans. He had braces in his mouth which for reasons Timmy understand had high tech gadgets in them.

Chester was also the poorest kid in school and lived in the trailer park with his family. But Timmy and A.J didn't care he was a good friend although a little crazy at times.

At his question Timmy was reminded of Vicky's touches and wondered if he should tell. But decided to hold it off until lunchtime. "I'll tell you at lunch."

Chester nodded in understanding.

A.J then spoke. "Thats fine Timmy we'll wait. But ya know we're here for you too." He said in a compassionate tone. 

A.J was ten years old like Timmy and Chester of African descent. He wore a light blue sweater vest over a white shirt, along with grey trousers and black shoes. The boy had blue eyes like Timmy. He was bald compared to the other kids and had a higher intelligence.

He was the smartest kid in class as well as school. This sometimes brought him into conflict with others.

Timmy smiled at his friends. They were always there for him when his parents failed him. Nothing could keep them apart.

"Trixie is coming!" Someone near the front shouted causing all the boys to jump up from their seats.

It was then that the most beautiful girl in the school gracefully stepped onto the bus.

Trixie Tang was a beautiful girl and one of the popular kids. She wore a lavender sweater and lavender headband which held back her long, black, waist length hair. She wore a short, white mini skirt and white boots. She had blue eyes along with lavender eyeshadow and black eyeliner.

Their was an applause by the students as she made her way down to where the other popular kids sat.

Timmy thinking that she would sit with them kicked his friends off and set up a spot for her. When she passed he said. "Hi Trixie."

"Hello, whoever you are." She replied disinterested and made her way onwards.

Timmy however leaned against the window with a faraway look on his face. "She said hi to me." He whispered in dream like tone.

His friends picked themselves up off the ground and sat down next to him again. There were no hard feelings they were used to his crush on Trixie by this point. Though they wondered why her?

To them they thought the girl was shallow and mean. Timmy could do so much better.

For the rest of the bus ride Timmy was in lala land.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

School Mr. Crockers Class.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Timmy and his friends were sitting down behind their desks doing a pop quiz. Mr. Crocker decided to start class with a surprise quiz.

The hunchbacked, neck eared, crooked teeth man laughed as the children panicked then he shouted. "Fairies!" And went to his desk to grade.

People always wondered how the strange, creepy guy even became a teacher. His belief in fairies or Fairy Oddparents as he called them, was well known. Many believed that the guy needed to go to an institution for help.

It was rumoured that the principle had feelings for him. Though wither this was true or not was up for debate.

When the bell rang for lunch Crocker took each students papers and went about grading them. He gave Timmy a Super F. While everyone else (except A.J who got an A-) received a regular F.

The boys went outside to eat their lunch and once they were settled Chester asked. "So how did it go with Vicky?" He shuddered at the name.

Timmy didn't answer at first, he wondered how to describe her touches as ther weren't hurtful. But they did make him feel strange.

He decided to keep it to himself and told them of how weird she was acting. "Vicky was... weird."

"What like Crocker weird?" Chester asked sniggering.

"No, more like her behaviour." Timmy responded.

"Isn't that the same thing?"

"Can you describe her behaviour?" A.J asked thinking that he could figure her out.

Timmy shrugged. "She stayed away from me most of the time and watched tv. She would check to see if I'm doing my chores but other than that nothing else." He waited for his smart friend to come up with a solution.

While A.J had his face scrunched up in concentration Chester gushed. "Your so lucky." He sounded a little jealous.

"W-What?" He was tempted to tell them about what happened before dinner.

"Last time she babysit me she washed my mouth with soap." He shuddered at the memory.

Timmy was about to open his mouth to explain what happened at the end when A.J spoke. "She must be trying a new tactic." He commented.

"New tactic?" Timmy and Chester asked together.

"Yeah." A.J replied then went on to explain. "She's trying to lull Timmy into a false sense of security. Make him think that she's board or not interested in torturing him. When his guard is down BAM!!! She'll get ya." He folded his arms pleased with his analysis.

Timmy and Chester slowly digested his words. Before they nodded together, it made sense as to why she was acting different and Timmy had been right yesterday. She only wanted him to feel comfortable then she'll strike like a cobra. The touches must been part of her plan just to make him feel uneasy or as a means to try and make him feel comfortable.

Because he thought his friend had figured it out Timmy didn't tell them about what happened. He thought there was no need.

The boys were interrupted when they heard Francis the school bully calling out to them. "Hey losers! How was your weekend?" He asked making his way over menacingly.

The kids scattered at his approach.

What they didn't know or see was that Vicky had been nearby when they were talking. She did it to keep an eye on the twerp.

She wasn't afraid of him telling his parents about last nights events. She knew that they wouldn't believe him anyway though the other children however weren't as dimwitted as their parents.

Now much like Timmy's parents the other kids parents would be the same. However there was always a chance that someone would listen and then she would be arrested.

Vicky didn't want that to happen. As such she observed Timmy from her hiding spot and listened. She was pleased to find that Timmy was confused about her behaviour that night. It got better when he looked as if he wouldn't divulge what she did to him.

She smirked happy that her plan was going off without a hitch. She herself wasn't sure why she had decided to do what she had chosen to do.

So why did she and why choose to do that with Timmy Turner.

The kid wasn't that interesting or even nice looking. His buck teeth annoyed her and she hated that stupid little hat. Though he had nice eyes which was the only thing she was willing to admit.

Vicky didn't get it and wondered if being near her little sister had caused this. Tootie was her younger sibling who apparently had a crush on Timmy. Though as to why she wasn't sure.

Maybe that's why Vicky was doing it. Just to spite her sister or corrupt Timmy's innocence. Well whatever the case she was going to enjoy herself.

She headed home to remain close to the phone in case the twerp's parents called for her. She hoped they would as she wanted to continue last nights playtime.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wednesday Night.  
Turner House.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The boy was busy feeding his fishes trying to take his mind off the fact that Vicky would come over soon. He hadn't seen nor heard from her since Sunday night. Which he was thankful for.

So Timmy had two full days free of Vicky. He hadn't known that the girl had been stalking him on occasion.

Then Wednesday came round and his parents informed him before sending him to school that they would be going out tonight. The boy was filled with fear at the mention of returning.

He had told his friends about tonight. They were sympathetic though A.J asked him to keep an eye on her behaviour to see if she would still be acting strange or not.

That made Timmy think about Sunday night and what she did to him. His body shook at the reminder and his breathes became laboured. He wasn't sure if he wanted her to do that to him. There was just something about that made him feel slimy.

But it didn't hurt and only made him feel strange. So maybe it was ok to let her do it?

He was brought out of his thoughts when his parents shouted. "Timmy! Vicky's here!"

The boy finished feeding hs fishes then after swallowing a lump in his throat made his way downstairs. He walked down to find that Vicky was already in the house and his parents had already left.

Vicky was holding a long list chores for Timmy to do. "Here's your chores twerp. I've got tv to watch." The girl threw the list at him and laughed like a wicked witch before walking to the sofa.

Timmy just grabbed the list and went to do his work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A Few Hours Later.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was awhile later when Timmy had finished his last chore. He breathed heavily as he put the mop away and bucket away then made his way reluctantly to the living room. Vicky had visited earlier while he was cleaning to tell him that he was to join her after he was finished.

Her tone of voice and the knife in her hand was enough for the boy to readily agree.

So Timmy made his way into the living room to see Vicky sprawled out on the sofa. When she seen him coming in she moved again into a sitting position.

When the boy stood next to her she patted her lap. "Sit here." She said.

Timmy didn't move he knew what was going to happen. The babysitter figured he wouldn't budge and quickly grabbed the kid incase he tried to run. She couldn't be bothered chasing him.

The boy jumped as her strong hands grabbed him and lifted him onto her lap. He tried to brake free but her grasp on him was firm and his movements restricted.

Vicky only laughed at his pathetic attempts to escape.

When he had calmed down enough she went to touching.

Timmy closed his eyes trying to pretend it wasn't happening as the babysitter hands felt up and down his leg. She rubbed and squeezed along his leg. When she reached his waist her hand went under his shirt and felt his tummy.

The boy was trying hard not to think about the fingers caressing his stomach. His breath hitched as the fingers moved up and pinched a nipple. He let out a noise he hadn't known he could and Vicky sniggered.

His body was feeling strange and warm and he asked her to stop. "S-Stop." Tears were threatening to fall.

Vicky then took the hand out from under his shirt but wrapped an arm around his waist. When he had calmed down enough she felt his legs again. He shuddered as she moved her hand up and down his inner thigh. Then her hand brushed against his groin and he slapped it away surprising himself.

The teen looked at her hand to see a light red mark on it.

She turned the shaking boy to face her and he looked up at her. "Y-You don't touch people t-there." Timmy said trying to sound brave.

"Why not?" Vicky asked pretending to be confused or oblivious.

"M-My mom and dad said you're not supposed to." Timmy replied trying to remember their words, but couldn't.

Vicky made a humming noise then shook her head. "They're wrong." She stated.

"You're lying." Timmy shot back.

However Vicky only shook her head unfazed then looked into his eyes and said. "Touch me."

The boy blinked. "W-What?"

"Touch me." Vicky repeated slowly and grinned mentally at his shocked expression.

'This has to be a trick.' Timmy thought not believing her. He didn't like it when she touched him so she shouldn't like it when he touched her.

Plus his parents wouldn't lie to him right?

So deep in thought he jumped when Vicky moved him off her lap and onto the sofa seat. He watched in weary way as she opened her legs and said. "Touch me wherever you like." Then waited.

Timmy only stared in disbelief before curiosity took over and one of his hands reached out to touch her arm. She was warm and fleshy like himself.

It was funny he always thought that she would feel cold. Yet that wasn't the case. His eyes looked up at her to see her staring at him unblinkingly like an owl. Her face gave nothing away though it appeared that she liked it.

The boy looked away and instead explored her body. He somewhat repeated what she done to him by moving his hand up and her arm and shoulder.

"Touch my leg now." Vicky said in a warm friendly tone. Something which Timmy hadn't believed was possible.

The child did and moved his hand onto her leg and rubbed up and down. He would a rub in circles much she had done.

He did this for awhile exploring the older girls body who let out a few low moans in response to the ignorant boys touch.

"Now touch me there." Vicky said and pointed between her legs.

Timmy gulped and moved his hand to her inner thigh and moved it up to her girl parts. He didn't know if girls had the same thing as boys or something else. So when his hand touched her and found nothing but a flat end he let his jaw drop.

He couldn't describe his shock at feeling nothing down there and was about to ask when something happened.

His boy parts acted strange. For some reason it stood up and he stopped doing what he was doing to hide it with his hands. Vicky didn't notice his erection but she notice a change in his behaviour.

She was about to ask when he suddenly ran and headed to his room slamming the door. He sat on his bed panting and pulled down his trousers and underwear.

His peepee was standing up straight and it ached a little. Timmy just stared at it wondering about what to do, this had never happened before. Timmy had never gotten the talk from his parents. So he was confused and ignorant about these things.

As such he didn't know what an erection was nor how to deal with it.

The boy simply stared at his penis until he heard a knock at his room door. He quickly pulled up his trousers and underwear in case Vicky walked/barged in.

"You alright twerp?" He heard her ask.

"Y-Yeah just going to bed!" He called back hoping that she wouldn't enter.

"Ok then. Did you like touching me?" He heard the girl ask.

Timmy thought about earlier. Truthfully he did enjoy it, her skin was soft and Vicky seemed to like it too. "Y-Yes."

"That's good to hear. The next time you can touch me again." She said grinning not that he could see it.

The boy was kinda looking forward to that but was currently more worried about his peepee right now. "O-Ok."

"And of course I can touch you." She replied and waited for what he would say.

Timmy paled didn't like it when she touched him and told her. "I-I don't l-like it when you touch me."

"Timmy do you want to touch me again?"

The child was shocked that she used his name instead of twerp. "... Y-Yes."

"Then you have to let me touch you in return. Fair's fair." Vicky replied smirking.

"I-I... will think about it." He said after awhile. He did like touching her and wanted to do it again, but if he had to let her touch him in return then he was hesitant too.

"Ok, goodnight." Vicky said ending the conversation and grinning evilly.

She had him where she wanted him. Now all she needed to do was carefully manipulate the boy and then he would be her sex toy. Of course she could just force herself on him right now but she was looking for something long term.

However right now she had to deal with her own arousal.

Timmy sighed as he heard the babysitters footsteps walking away from his room door. The boy then turned his attention to his penis which looked to be shrinking back to its normal size.

He laid on his bed glad that it was over. Then he went about getting ready for bed wishing to sleep. Timmy undressed himself and left his clothes on the ground and put on his pyjamas.

Then he tried to go to sleep but found it difficult as he kept thinking about Vicky and his hands on her body.


	3. It's hard. Make it go away!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the third chapter by "orphan_account" from his work "Timmy x Vicky". It is also the last that will be a copy from his work.

After a restless night Timmy woke up to find his peepee standing up straight again. He looked at it hoping that it would go away again like last night. It took a couple of minutes before it did and he breathed a sigh of relief.

He wasn't sure how he would explain that to his parents.

The boy got showered and washed then dressed and headed downstairs to see his parents already waiting for him. He looked at their faces and seen the concerned looks directed at him.

Before he could ask his mother spoke. "How are you feeling Tom-... Timmy?" She caught herself at the end.

Their son frowned. "I'm fine." He replied and wondered if Vicky had told them about what happened last night. He doubted it but they seemed worried about him for some reason.

It was a first.

"Are you sure son?" His father asked and he nodded. "Vicky told us you weren't well last night."

Timmy's eyes widened at bit at that. He wondered if he should tell them about what really happened and why his boy parts were acting the way they were. But Vicky had already said that he was ill to them. Meaning that they won't believe him anyway and would assume that it was just him telling tales again.

So Timmy went along with it. "I was a little sick but I'm fine now. I guess I needed a good nights sleep." He smiled to reassure his parents.

His smile was infectious as the parents too soon had wide grins on their faces. "Well that's great Timmy." His mother replied. "Now we don't need to cancel our bowling night."

"Bowling night?" Timmy asked his smile leaving his face.

"Yes bowling night. Tonight we're going bowling against the... Dinglebergs." He said the name like it was something foul and glared out the kitchen window towards his neighbour who waved.

Mr. Turner sneered at the man. Timmy never understood why his dad hated the Dinglebergs. He had spoken to the man and his wife before and they seemed nice.

But Timmy then thought about Vicky and about her offer last night. He thought about running his hands up her arms, legs and between her legs. The boys penis then became erect at the thought and he said. "Gotta go to the bathroom." Then fled to the toilet.

Mr. and Mrs. Turner looked at each other then shrugged before preparing themselves for work.

Timmy sat on the toilet seat and looked at his penis. He wondered why it became like this when he thought about touching Vicky. He wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not.

Again he just waited until it went away before flushing the toilet to pretend that he used it. The boy then went about his business gathering what he needed for school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bus Stop.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the bus arrived Timmy went on to find his friends who where waiting. Chester and A.J eagerly awaited him to find out more about Vicky's behaviour.

Once Timmy was settled they spoke. "So how was last night?" A.J asked wishing to know if Vicky reverted back to her old ways yet.

Timmy didn't answer straightaway. He wasn't sure about how to explain what he did to her or why his privates were acting the way they did. But still Vicky was acting strange as she still hadn't hurt him, in fact he hit her. Yet she didn't hurt him, nor shout or tell his parents.

Instead she had covered it up.

So Timmy told that she was still the same as on Sunday. "She's still acting like on Sunday."

"She must still be waiting for you to lower your guard enough." Chester replied thinking it over. A.J nodded it was the only logical explanation.

Timmy only nodded and then became lost in thought about what he was going to do tonight. He thought about her deal last night and pondered on what to do. The boy was tempted to take her up on the offer but remembered what he would have to do in return.

He wasn't sure about what to do and couldn't confide in his friends. Part of him didn't wish to admit that touching Vicky was nice while the other part was looking forward to tonight. Still Timmy was weary of the babysitter but as long as she didn't hurt him then guessed he was ok with it.

So lost in thought he was, that he didn't notice Trixie walking onto the bus. The girl had others swooning over her and took notice when Turner didn't so much as glance at her. She also took notice that his friends were still sitting in the seat instead of being booted out if it.

Trixie knew Timmy had a silly crush on her. Which was natural as she was the most beautiful and popular girl in school. So why was the boy ignoring her presence?

His two friends didn't really like her all that much but even they would glance at her when they thought that she wasn't looking.

'He's just trying to get your attention by pretending not to notice you.' Her mind said in a reassuring manner. The girl nodded mentally and turned her nose up then stalked over to her friends.

A.J too had noticed Timmy's behaviour when the girl had walked by slowly and glanced their way frowning then turning up her nose. Timmy hadn't noticed that the "girl of his dreams" had looked at him.

The genius looked at his friend to find him deep in thought about something. It was a shame he couldn't read minds, well he could. He just needed to go home and get that prototype.

But it could cause damage to Timmy's mind. So best not.

A.J was curious as to what Timmy was thinking about. He was getting the impression that his friend was hiding something.

But what?

Sighing to himself he decided to wait and see about what happens. If Timmy had something to tell him, then he will wait for him to say something. He won't pressure him and will quietly observe and offer whatever advice is needed at the time.

When Trixie had reached the back of the bus at the popular kids section. Her friend/sidekick was waving her over.

The other girls name was Veronica. She was wearing her cheerleader outfit which consisted of a white shirt with a large pink D on the front for Dimmsdale. She also had a pink skirt and boots and her blonde hair was tied in a ponytail held by a pink star clip.

"Are you alright?" The blonde asked after seeing the expression on her face.

The girl nodded. "Yeah just a loser ignoring me."

Veronica gasped. "Who is it?"

"Timmy Turner I think that's his name." Trixie replied trying to remember his name.

She didn't notice her friends eyes widen at the name. 'T-Timmy?!' She thought. 'He was ignoring Trixie?' Her heart fluttered at that information.

Maybe now she had a chance. "Oh that guy, just ignore him he's probably only doing it to gain your attention." Veronica said hoping that it wasn't true and that he really didn't care for Trixie.

Trixie nodded at the girl. "You're right." She said feeling satisfied, after all, who wouldn't want her?

Both girls talked to each other about things the rest of the way. Trixie had her mind taken off Turner and Veronica was coming up with ways to make him hers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours Later.  
School Mr. Crockers Class.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Timmy was sitting in class doing his work quietly along with everyone else. He could swear that today was strange. Trixie had on occasion been looking at him discreetly. As had her friend... Veronica?

Though with Trixie it seemed as if she was glaring at him. Veronica would wave kindly and smile at him whenever she caught him looking. He wasn't sure why as he had never really spoken or knew her well enough.

Other than that his day was pretty normal. Get F from Crocker, daydream about Vicky, flee from Francis, think about feeling Vick-.....

...

...

...!

Timmy's eyes widened at that. He had been thinking about her especially as the day got closer to ending. He hadn't been meaning to. Since every time he did his penis would grow.

Thankfully no one had seen it, yet. He wondered if he should go to the nurse but wasn't comfortable about exposing himself to her. So he bared with it and waited for it to shrink. He couldn't understand why thinking of Vicky caused it to act the way it did.

The boy decided to focus on his work. By doing that it took his mind off her.

Timmy was the last student to finish his writing as the bell rang to signal the end of school. Mr. Crocker took each of the children's work then assigned them homework (cue groaning) then leaped the window to his van to hunt fairies.

The bus ride was uneventful he spoke to his friends about Vicky again babysitting him tonight. Again A.J asked him to keep an eye on her behaviour.

Then Timmy went about killing time until his parents left. The boy did most of his chores to do this, then played and read some of his Crimson Chin comic books.

Finally it was late and Vicky appeared smiling happily at his mom and dad. "Hi Vicky!"

"Hello Mr & Mrs. Turner." She said in false sincerity and looked to Timmy then winked at him discreetly. The boy blinked in response not sure how to respond.

"Again Vicky thanks for looking after Timmy for us." Mrs. Turner said looking between the teen and her son.

"No worries Mrs. Turner. As I've said before Timmy's my favourite kid." She beamed and ruffled Timmy's hair. The boy didn't make a sound as the girls soft hand wrinkled his hair.

His little hat fell off and he was about to retrieve it. But Vicky snatched it first then handed it back to him. Timmy looked up at her smiling face. Then he muttered. "Thank you." And put his hat back on.

Vicky pinched his cheek then turned to his parents privately wishing that they would hurry up and leave. It appeared her prayers were answered as they gave her the list of his chores and left.

The babysitter looked at the list and frowned. There were fewer things for him to do this time. "How come there's fewer chores to do?" She asked.

"I did most of them earlier after school."

"Couldn't wait to see me?" Vicky teased and the boy flushed.

"N-No, I just wanted this to be over quickly." Timmy replied.

The teenager giggled. "Well go and finish your chores. Then join me in the living room to talk." Then the girl left to watch tv while the boy sighed and went to work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The child had just finished everything that needed to be done. He then made his way to where Vicky was. When he entered the room the girl looked at him with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Sit here twerp." She pointed beside her. Timmy moved over to where she was and sat down.

When he was sitting there Vicky turned to down the volume on the television then looked over at him. "So, have you come to a decision about last night?" The teen asked waiting for him to speak. Even if he didn't want to continue it Vicky wouldn't care and would subtly convince him.

Timmy didn't answer straight away. He thought carefully about what he wanted to do. He liked touching her body and so did she. But he didn't like it when she touched him, however if he wanted to feel her he would have to allow her the same.

Though he wondered if he could feel her first. "Could I touch you first?" He asked.

Vicky smirked inwardly but outwards she smiled. "Sure, but I get to do the same after you."

"Ok then." He said sounding a little upset at it.

The babysitter just waved off his concerns and instead opened her legs slightly and laid limp. She was inviting him to do as he pleased. She didn't mind him groping her as he wasn't experienced to these things and need time to learn. Plus she could train him to be the perfect toy.

Timmy moved over to her and rubbed his hands on to her arm. He rubbed in small circles, then he moved to her legs and repeated it. The boy enjoyed exploring her body she was warm and soft to the touch.

Vicky then moved her right hand to lift up her green shirt. "Touch me in here." She said.

The child nodded and moved a hand carefully up her shirt. He felt her warm tummy causing the older girl to shiver at his touch, then his hands and fingers moved up to her breasts. He squeezed her small breasts and pinched her nipple like she had done last night. In response Vicky let out an audible moan.

Thinking he was doing well Timmy continued playing with her. Though he could feel his peepee being bigger in response. Part of him was tempted to run to his room however Vicky had her eyes closed and looked to be enjoying herself.

So he stayed at least for now.

For about five more minutes Timmy played with Vicky's small mounds. Vicky herself was enjoying his touch, it had been a long time since she been touched like this.

"Timmy, put one hand between my legs and rub." Vicky ordered him.

The boy moved his left hand down to between her legs and rubbed up and down with his fingers. He felt warmth and moisture through her trousers. Vicky moaned loudly as the innocent child rubbed her pussy with his fingers, she couldn't help it. It felt good to have someone else doing it for her, she was glad to have gone through with this.

Timmy continued doing what he thought was right until Vicky told him to stop. He did and watched her breathing heavily before calming herself.

"My turn." She said and patted her lap. Timmy climbed on and tried to hide his erection as best he could.

Vicky didn't notice it still a little dizzy, she hadn't came yet but she was close. She just needed to show the boy the same pleasure that she had.

Again she started slow by touching and rubbing his arms and legs. Timmy sat still his eyes closed as the babysitter played with him. He still felt uncomfortable but was going through with it since she allowed to do as he pleased.

The girl moved a hand up his shirt and rubbed his chest and nipples. She pinched and received a moan in response. Timmy gulped as he felt a hand on his inner thigh and moving upwards. His boy parts were still erect and he didn't want her to find out.

So when her hand touched his penis and felt it Vicky giggled. "Oh, what's this?" She asked in mock surprise as she teased the cock with finger through his trousers. He wasn't a big boy but he will grow in time.

Timmy couldn't take it anymore as his body heated up and his head was starting to feel dizzy. The boy quickly pushed the teens hands away then dashed to his room and slamming the door.

He fell on to his bed lying on his back covering his penis with his hat then he stared at the ceiling. It wasn't long before Vicky knocked on his door. "Timmy open up."

The boy shook his head. "No! I don't want to do... that anymore!" He shouted surprising himself.

Vicky too was shocked but quickly recovered. "Timmy I think I know what's wrong with you and can help." She said honestly as she had a pretty good idea on what was wrong with him and better yet how to help him.

Timmy was about to retort but then thought. 'S-She can help me?' He didn't know wether to believe her or not. But he couldn't go through his life with his peepee standing up all the time right?

So there must be a way to get rid of it faster than just waiting. Which she would know about and wouldn't give it up without asking for something in return.

The child just accepted defeat and called out. "The door is open, come in."

Vicky grinned before wiping it from her face and adopted a concerned expression. She entered his small room and shut the door behind. "You alright?" She asked taking note that his hat was covering his groin.

The boy looked away and asked. "D-Do you really know how to take care of... this?" He moved his hat away to reveal his bulge.

The teen nodded. "Yeah, just pull down your trousers and underpants."

Timmy put the hat back on his head and followed her instructions slowly. When he did so exposing himself fully to the older girl he felt vulnerable.

At first Vicky said nothing just admiring it. Then she spoke. "Do you know why that happens?" She asked preparing to manipulate him if need be.

"It happens whenever I think of you." He admitted moving his hands to cover himself.

"Really?" When he nodded she went on. "Well can you guess what that means?"

He shook his head. "It means that you... *like* me."

Timmy's mind went blank and his jaw dropped at that info. 'I-I l-like... V-Vicky?!?!' He thought wildly. 'I-I couldn't like her! It's Vicky and I like Trixie!' He thought defiantly.

But the more he thought about it the more convinced he became. Whenever he thought of Trixie he didn't get the same reaction. However when he thought Vicky his penis would grow. Also whenever he thought of Vicky it would be about touching her. And whenever he thought of Trixie it was mostly just holding hands or something else just as plain.

"It couldn't mean... *that* right?" He asked looking up at the girl who nodded.

"Yeah it does." Then she paused and looked at her feet. Vicky took a breath and said clearly. "And I l-like you too Timmy."

The child's eyes widened at her confession. "Prove it!" He demanded not trusting her.

Vicky nodded and pulled down her trousers to show her white panties. Timmy looked at them and watched as she deliberately pulled them down slowly. She pulled them until they where at her knees then opened her legs a bit for the boy to see.

Timmy looked under to find a slit underneath her body between her legs. It was wet as he could see liquid gathered and dripping down the sides of her legs. His peepee twitched at it.

"This is called a vagina." Vicky said causing him to look up at her. "Do you see how wet it is?"

"Yes."

"Well that's a girls way of saying that she likes someone. Much like your erection." Vicky said inwardly grinning as the naive boy nodded.

"Erection?" Timmy questioned.

The teen pointed to his groin. "Your penis, when it stands up it's called an erection."

"So whenever my peepe-"

"Don't call it a 'peepee'. Call it a penis or cock, or dick even." Vicky stated then added. "But don't use those words around other adults."

Timmy nodded then asked again. "So whenever my *cock* becomes an erection, it means I like you?"

"That's right."

"Ok so how do I make it go away faster then? Just by not thinking of you?" Timmy really wanted to know about how to either stop having an erection or to get rid of it faster.

Vicky shook her head. "That's not possible." She then went on to explain. "Because we like each other and now that we both know it we will have to help each other get through it."

"So there is a way." Timmy guessed and was pleased when the girl nodded.

"Yeah, and I'm going to show you."

"You're really telling the truth?" The child asked and when she nodded he sighed. "Ok show me what to do."

Vicky grinned because she had him right where she wanted. The girl pushed the boy gently onto his bed and moved his hands away from his cock. Then she gently took it into her own hand and slowly jerked it.

Timmy jumped as her hand moved up and down his penis. The boy was feeling a mixture of emotions at having this done to him. But he enjoyed the feeling.

His breaths came out in husks as the girls skilled hand played with him. She teased his cock head with her fingers and thumb. Then she took her hand away, spit on it and resumed giving him a handjob.

The saliva acted as lubricant and Timmy found himself let out a series of moans in response. Her slicked up fingers and palm glided up and down his shaft. And it wasn't long before the boy found something happening within him.

A feeling was stirring in his lower regions and he said to Vicky. "V-Vicky? Something's h-happening." He told her.

"That's natural, just go with it." Vicky replied not stopping instead she increased her pace.

It wasn't long before Timmy had his first orgasm. The boy let out a shout as he came shooting his seed on to his shirt and Vicky's hand. He breathed heavily as he recovered from it.

The babysitter however looked at her hand and then to him. When he was watching her she made a show of licking up his cum. Timmy didn't know what that stuff was and wasn't sure if she should be eating it, seeing as it came from his cock.

"W-What was... that?" He asked. His penis had gone down and he didn't feel uncomfortable anymore instead he felt relaxed.

"It's called masturbating." Vicky replied after licking her fingers clean. "It's what people do with people they like with. Among other things." She said smiling.

"What about that white stuff? And what other things?" He asked eager to know. That entire thing had felt good though he did feel really sticky. But he could just use a towel to clean up later with.

"That 'white stuff' is called cum or sperm." Vicky said sagely. "As for the other things? Well I could show you if you want but not tonight."

Timmy looked sad. "Why not?"

Vicky put on a regretful face. "Cause your parents will be home soon and we would need privacy. When you do these things with people you like, you have to do it with them somewhere alone."

'Makes sense.' The boy thought as he was sitting on his bed with his trousers down and his penis on display to the girl. He guessed people wouldn't like it if you were doing this in public.

"Also you can't tell *anyone* about this." Vicky said with steel in her voice.

She didn't have to as Timmy didn't think anyone would believe him anyway. Plus he couldn't tell Chester or A.J about him liking Vicky, they would think he had went batty.

"I won't." He promised.

"Good, now I'm going to watch tv until your parents come back." Before she could leave Timmy asked.

"What do girls do to masturbate?" He was curious as her vagina looked very different from what he had.

Vicky turned around and gave him a smirk that made the boys cock stand up. "I'll show you next time." Then she was gone and he heard her call out. "Don't forget to clean up your mess!"

Timmy sat on his bed and looked down at himself. His shirt had... cum on it and his cock was erect again. Now knowing about what to do the boy quickly wrapped a hand around it. Then he started jerking.

He copied what Vicky had done earlier. His mind wandered away to thinking of her and her hand being used instead. It was quicker than the last time, and he shot his load onto the floor.

This time however he felt a little disappointed that Vicky wasn't using her hand. Maybe next time he could ask her to do it?

After she shows him how girls masturbate.

Thinking that it was enough he went to the bathroom to collect a towel to clean himself and the floor then went to bed. His dreams filled of Vicky and her hands.


	4. Obsession and confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this chapter on, this is my original work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Friday.  
Morning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Vicky' was the first thought that came to his mind as soon as Timmy opened his eyes. 'Vicky' was also his second one. He felt how his cock got harder just thinking about her now. He would have masturbated if he could have, but he was late, and had to get dressed and go down to eat. But with each second that passed he couldn't take Vicky's hands off from his mind.

What was he feeling for her? He wasn't sure to call it hatred anymore. Was it really he liked her? It couldn't be.

"There you are, Tommy" said his mother serving him what looked like a mashed potatoe .

'Vicky' he thought. while eating

"We are going to have a party tonight and..." - 'Vicky's hands' - "...we are going to be late, so your favorite babysitter..." - 'Vicky's legs' - "...will come here to take care of you." - 'Vicky's breasts'. "Isn't that great sweety?"

"Y-Yes." - he could barely say it. He couldn't tell if he really wanted that. The memory of her body, her hands touching him. his hands touching hers. All the memories of her hitting him seemed like a blurry distant past, almost forgotten. But no. The pain she had caused him before was still there. And he hated that. No. all this was just her trying to get him confused. To catch him with his guard down.

But what if it wasn't?

He ate the rest of his plate without even noticing his surroundings. And soon it was time to leave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later  
At the school bus

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"...Timmy?" He thought he heard a familiar voice calling his name "Are you alright? You seem distracted today."

"Sorry A.J. I don't know what's happening to me." He answered to his friend.

"What do you mean?" asked Chester.

"It's... Vicky" He wasn't sure what he was trying to say or even if he could trust them with what had been happening.

"What did she do? did she do something horrible to you? she surely dropped her false friendlyness and hurted you..." said A.J.

"No, no, no. And that's the thing, she... well..." Timmy thought very carefully what he was going to say. "for the last few days she has stopped treating me like crap. And last night she... said she liked me." He was not going to tell them any other detail about that night.

"No way!" said Chester.

"You are joking." said A.J. in disbelief

"It's true. She SAID that. But I don't know if I can trust her." Answered Timmy with a sorrowful look.

"Of couse not!" yelled Chester. "It's Vicky, the icky" - 'Vicky's breasts' Timmy thought, had felt nice - "Vicky the cold" - 'Vicky's arms', they were warm - "Vicky, the evilest girl in town." - 'Vicky's hands' had touched him gently and hadn't hurt him in the last days.

"He's right, Timmy." said A.J. "I mean, what are the odds that she would suddenly started to like you?"

"Are you saying I'm not likable?!" Anger was obvious in Timmy's voice "Or that there is something wrong with me?!"

"No, no." squilled A.J. "What I mean is that Vicky is older than you, and she has been your babysitter for how long? months? years? And never before she showed any kind of interest in you or your life." That was painfuly truthful "And now, after one week of not treating you like crap she says she likes you. It's too much change in too little time."

"Yeah Timmy." said Chester. "Maybe she is still planning something. Just to harm you even more."

'Vicky, the icky.' Timmy thought 'Vicky the cold. Vicky the evil.' he tried to repeat that in his head, trying to hate her, trying to convince himself that his friends were right, but with each word, he couldn't stop remembering the way her body felt, the way she touched him, how she showed him how to masturbate. This once again made his dick harden, and this time he used his backpack to try to hide it. And before long, they were at school.

The entire day he tried to keep his mind away from Vicky. He couldn't feel the same hatred for her anymore, and the more he tried, the more he wanted to see her again, to touch her, and even, perhaps, that she would touch him didn't sound so bad this time. And yet, he was afraid of seeing her, of being touched by her, because he still couldn't trust her, because his friends were right, she had been consistently evil since he met her. But he would find her tonight at his home, so the next encounter was inevitable.

'How do girls masturbate?' He thought. 'She promised...'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours later.  
Timmy Turner's house

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When he entered his home, Timmy felt like he was attending his own funeral, and that he was eager to go. That it would happen sooner rather than later. Curiosity was it? fear? Uncomfortable definitely. Confusion for sure.

He tried to keep his mind busy. He made his homework faster than ever. He made all the chores he had available to do at the moment, and tried to read his comic books. He fed his fishes twice 'just to make sure they are alright'. He even tried to help his parents in anything they could give him, and quickly ate dinner. But the last hour of waiting was devoid of chores, or anything to do, and so his mind was filled with Vicky again. He could almost hear her moaning when he had touched her breasts, even though she wasn't anywere near him right now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 9 O'clock.

There was a sudden slam of a door. She had come.

Timmy walked down the stairs calmedly, trying to delay as much as possible her unavoidable presence. 'Perhaps she will decide not to go on with this.' He tought 'Perhaps she will simply start hitting me and everything will go back to how it was before. Back to normal.' That single thought somehow reliefed him of a burden.

Her red hair was loose, unlike the usual ponytail she used, falling down just above her waist, surprisingly long for Timmy. And she was wearing a red dress, prettier than any other he had ever seen. And with each movement of her head, her hair seemed almost like fire burning. Timmy began to pant heavily and his hands shook.

"...we will be late tonight. Tommy already ate, and there is food in the fridge that you can help yourself with" said his mother to the red girl. "Excuse me girl, but that doesn't seem like a dress to babysit."

Vicky smiled with a false innocence in her eyes "Oh! I had a date with a guy just before coming here." She lied. "I just didn't have time to go back home and change clothes."

Timmy knew then and there that she was not going to backdown, she had dressed like this on purpose. He wanted to vomit. He wanted to touch her again. He wanted to run away. He wanted her touching him. He didn't know what he wanted, so he just froze in place looking at her pale skin over the glowing red. He swallowed nervously.

"Oh!" said Timmy's father obliviously "Congratulations, Vicky! Just don't let guys take advantage of you, some of them just want to... kiss and run."

"Thank you." said politely the girl in red. "He was nice, but I don't think it will work out between us."

"Well then, good evening Vicky, take care of Tommy." said Timmy's mother.

"His name is Timmy, miss Turner" said the girl in red with a very convincing smile on her face. "Have fun." And away they went.

Vicky's false smile turned into an evil grin as she slowly turned back to face Timmy.

"You like what you see, Twerp?" She said mockingly to the boy. "You have been staring at me for a while now." Timmy looked down to his shoes "That's right. Know your place." Vicky just loved his nervousness, how he would have simply barked if she commanded him to, it seemed that he would have done so even happily, unlike his old reluctance, before her little game had started. "Did you finish your chores?"

"N-N-No." The words seemed stuck on the back of his throat.

"Go finish them. I'll be waiting in the living room." She sounded severe "Don't take too long. I don't like to wait." As she walked away into the living room, Timmy followed her with his eyes. She was just so pretty tonight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 10 O'clock.

As he washed the dishes, his last chore, he took as much time as he could with the last plate. He just didn't want to be with her. Or maybe he just wanted it too much, and that scared him.

"Hey twerp!, are you done?!" said the feminine voice of Vicky.

"Yes, it's done" he sounded like a robot with no change of tones.

"Come to the living room then."

Timmy walked slowly. And as soon as he crossed the door, there she was, the girl in the red dress. Crossed legs, loose hair, hands on her lap, and the most innocent expression on her face. She wasn't just beautiful, she was beauty incarnate. Timmy panted again.

She didn't say a word, and with her index finger she signaled him to come closer and then pointed down to the sofa. So he sitted next to her.

"Look at me, Timmy" her voice was so soft. He looked into her eyes. They didn't seem evil or cold anymore. "Do you think I look pretty?"

"Yes!" he said without a second thought. "I think you look beautiful." For a moment he thought he saw the remnants of an evil grin drawn on her face for a second, but it vanished immediately.

'Poor silly twerp.' She thought 'He has fallen for this already.' as she hid her evil joy from being noticed. 'You will be my toy.'

"Remember what I told you yesterday?" she said "what it means that your cock gets hard when you are with me?"

"You said..." he didn't want to say it. "That it was... because I liked you..." He paused. "And you said... that you liked me." he turned his sight on his shoes.

"Do you like how I dressed today? I dressed like this because I wanted to look pretty for you."

"Yes. Very much so."

"Be honest, Timmy." she said with a tender (although false) smile on her face. "Do you want to touch me again?"

"Y-Y-Yes." he said nervously.

She reclined her head back on the couch. opened her legs a little and relaxed her arms. "Go ahead then. But remember, if you touch me, you let me touch you later. Fair's fair."

He looked at her, she seemed so vulnerable now. He stroke her hair first. He had never seen it on it's full length or this close. Then he touched her arms, so warm and soft, moving his fingers up and down her skin. Vicky seemed to enjoy this. So he moved his left hand over her legs, touching them gently, and moving his hand outside and inside the middle of her legs.

As he kept going, he felt the now familiar sensation of his penis getting harder. For the first time he kind of enjoyed it.

"Timmy," she said "touch my breasts." there was a strange tone on her voice, she was excited about this. And so was he, when he slipped his hand over her dress and touched them over the clothes. He heard her moaning and panting, the more he rubbed her breasts, and touched her nipples, the moanings were more and more frequent. She opened a couple of buttons at the back of the dress, and the dress got completely loose at the top. She slipped her hands through the sleeves of her dress, and took her top off. She didn't have a bra on.

Timmy looked at her small breasts and her naked tummy. He started to gently caress them with both hands.

"Kiss them." Said Vicky panting with pleasure. "Kiss my breasts, and my nipples." Timmy put his head on top of one of her breasts and started kissing her nipple, shallowly. "Not like that." she said. "open your mouth and suck on it gently, like a slurpy." Timmy felt the bulge on his pants pressing, as he started to suck on her breasts, and the girl in red was moaning and saying repeatedly "Yes, like that, keep going. I love it."

Some minutes passed, and then the half-naked girl said, with a voice filled with pleasure. "I'll start touching you now, but don't you dare to stop touching me." She passed her hands over his back as he kept obediently kissing her chest. She got her hands beneath his shirt, and slowly took it off from him.

He felt her hands run up and down his chest and his back. This still made him feel uncomfortable, though it was less so than the days before. This time he didn't want her to stop. He didn't want to run to his room and hide. He just kept accepting her caressing hands, as he was playing with her breasts as much as he could.

She moved her hand down onto his pants and put it inside them, and inside the kid's interior. As soon as she touched his penis, he flinched away from her hand. "Please don't." he said trying to catch his breath "I'm not used to that yet. It feels... too sensitive."

Vicky was heavily panting and with a slight smile on her face, and a couple of seconds later, she said "Timmy, do you remember what I promised you yesterday?"

"What?" he was so distracted by all this, that he forgot about it for a moment. "Oh! yeah... your promise... I... don't..."

She left out an exasperated 'sigh', and said "I promised that I would show you how girls masturbate."

"Oh! Yeah... sorry."

"Alright, Timmy. But you will help me do it. You will do what I tell you." He nodded. "help me take the rest of my dress off." She arched her back and began pushing the lowest part of the dress down, while Timmy placed his hands on her hips and pulled the dress down her legs. Both the bottom part of the dress and her panties came out swifly in a single movement.

Her body was entirely naked now. Timmy wanted to hold her between his arms, just embrace her for a moment, and he couldn't help it, he did just that. He placed his head over her belly and tried to hug her around to her back. This is everything he wanted, no more than this, for once he just wanted to make this moment last forever. "I... I like you" he whispered. "I really, really like you."

"If you really like me..." she said "then do what I tell you." she took his arms away from her back and drove them down her legs. "open my legs, slowly."

Timmy began pushing her knees apart, and in the middle he once again saw the slit, what she had called 'vagina', it seemed to be wet. He still didn't understand why was her groin so different to his own.

"move your hands up my legs from the inside," she said "slowly, yes, like that, you can move them down a couple of times... yeah, that's it." she began panting again. "Now I want you to place your hand just between my legs, over my vagina, and move it around however you feel like." she let out a loud moan. It felt better when another one did it. "Yeah, move your hand up and down over it" another moan filled with pleasure. She began caressing her own breasts, and rubbing her nipples. "Keep going. Faster. Yes."

Watching her every move and seeing her so excited with each little movement, he realised that this was how girls masturbated, that was how he had felt the day before. He wanted to make her feel good, as good as he had felt yesterday after she had masturbated him. Strangely, while he had only let out a liquid just once by the end of it, she just kept getting wetter and more slippery.

"Timmy," she said while supressing another moan "take a closer look... at my vagina." She placed her hand over her slit, and with her fingers opened it apart. "This little ball here, is called clitoris, and it is the most sensitive part of a woman's vagina." She looked deep into his eyes and said. "I want you to lick it, just like you did on my breasts."

"What?!" That was too surprising for him, so he just stopped altogether.

"Timmy. Do you like me?" her face showed false insecurity.

"Of course."

"Then why... why did you stop?"

"I... I just..."

"You promised me that you would do what I tell you. Because you like me, and because you like touching me, don't you?"

"I know, but this is... well... I..."

"Timmy." She placed her hands over his cheeks, looked right into his eyes and said "When you like someone, sometimes you do things for them. Things they like, just because they like them and you want to see them happy, even when you don't like doing them. So I'm asking you, if you really like me, PLEASE do what I told you." She just felt so proud about herself right now. That was the perfect manipulation tactic.

He just couldn't resist it. Not when she had asked with "please" probably for the first time ever to do something for her. Not now. Not now that he liked her. Reluctantly, he got his mouth closer to her vagina, and felt a strange smell, he took his tongue out and after some seconds of doubt, he started licking her clitoris like she had asked.

She started moaning again, only this time, they were louder and more frequent. "YES!!! Like that!!! OH, GOD!!!" The taste on his mouth was bitter and it stenched, but he liked her too much to stop now. He wanted to see her happy, just because he liked her. "Oh god, I'm cumming! Don't stop! Don't stop! YYYAAAAHHH!!!" She let out a scream this time, not just a moan, as she had felt her orgasm.

Vicky pushed Timmy's head away from her groin, sitted down properly, placed one hand behind his head, and the other around his back. She leaned down over his face and started kissing him on the lips. She started using her tongue over his lips and he, instinctively, opened his mouth and kissed her back, with both their tongues touching one another, while Timmy also caressed her naked breasts.

His first real kiss with a girl. It felt every little bit as good as he had imagined and even better, and never in his life he imagined it would be with Vicky. Some seconds passed and Vicky got her tongue out of Timmy's mouth.

"That was perfect!" she said with a sweet tone on her voice, although still panting heavily. "Well done, twerp." He looked at her lips with longing desire, and still he felt the need to get away again, to just be alone and... "I know what you are feeling..." she said "you feel scared again and want to run and hide in your room, don't you?" she started to touch his cheeks slowly and with tenderness. "Don't be afraid. I know you are new to all this, and it's normal to feel like that. I once felt like that too. But I promise, I would never hurt you." She lied.

Those words kind of weirded him out even more, but in the end they calmed him down a bit. "If it makes you feel any better" she continued "we could go to your room now and we can continue there."

"Would you do that?" he asked with a bit of relief, and she nodded. "Do you really promise not to hurt me?"

"I promise" she lied again.

"OK. I trust in you Vicky."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX clock time: 10:52 pm

They left the living room, and went upstairs just as they were. Vicky was entirely naked and Timmy without shirt.

They sitted down on the boy's bed. "You had your fun with my body down there." She said. "I think it's my turn to have fun with yours."

"I guess..." he answered nervously. "So... will you masturbate me too?"

"No. I want to do something different."

He started shaking again. "What is it?"

"Do you know why boys and girls have different groins?" He shook his head negatively, but he looked surprised, and curious, so she just continued "Because our groins are meant to be together. That is why your penis gets hard, and my vagina gets wet. Because it means that your penis wants to be in my vagina, and my vagina wants your penis. When that happens, it's called 'having sex'. So..." She pushed him on the bed and put her leg over him, pressing her groin over his pants, and embracing him very close to her. "I want to have sex with you."

"Wou... Would that... make you feel good?"

"Yes." she said with unusual sweetness to her voice. "And it would also make YOU feel good. Even better than yesterday."

Her face reflected a strangely inviting smile, her body felt warm against his chest, and although he had to bend his neck upwards to see her face, just looking at her, made him want another kiss from her. He put his arms over her head, and pulled her towards him, touching her lips with his own. Only one word was repeating in his head... 'Vicky'.

"OK." He said unsure of what to expect.

"Good boy." she said just as she started kissing him again, while she started moving her hips over his. Although his penis had been already hard, her hips pushing it made it feel even more stiff. Her hands running down his back. Her long hair falling around his face like a fiery curtain. Her hands slowly taking his pants off. Everything was confusing him. But, somehow, he didn't wanted her to stop. He placed his hands over her breasts and started rubbing them and she started moaning, without even stopping her kiss.

She started touching his cock and he used his hand to touch her vagina, making small circles around her clitoris. Before long, she was moaning loudly, and he was gasping with pleasure.

After a while, she sited down straight over his naked hips, and with her hand, she drove his penis inside her vagina, feeling it deep inside her pussy. Timmy felt her warm interior slipping over his penis and feeling her wetness all over it. And then she started moving her hips back and forth, every second a little faster, more and more intense. Then she moved them up and down, making her vagina cover and uncover his cock repeatedly. Without even knowing why, Timmy also started moving his hips up and down, putting his own genitals inside and outside hers.

"Timmy!" she yelled as the pleasure invaded her body and every inch of her being. His hands over her breasts, his penis inside her, and his hips moving. It was all just so stimulating. "I'm cumming Timmy! Don't stop! Please! Keep going!"

Her moanings, her breasts jumping up and down with each movement, her hips on his lap, the warm and wet sensation of her vagina, her face twisted in pleasure. He loved her entire self. He loved her every move. He loved her every sound. 'I love her' he thought. The realization was unbearable. The confusion too much. And without even wanting it, he cummed inside her. The sensation of emptiness, and fulfillment, he felt as he had gained the most important game of his life, and as if he would have lost something valuable too, though he could not point out what.

Vicky kept moving, though she did noticed what had happened, she did not care one bit, and just kept moving her hips however she felt like. But soon enough, she felt the boy's penis softening inside her.

"That's a shame" she said. "You just couldn't last even ten minutes, could you?"

"What?" he said confused. "What do you mean?"

"You had an orgasm way too soon. You are a naughty boy. You liked this way too much, and now you came inside of me. I should punish you for this."

"P-P-Punish me?" fear was what he felt now.

"Yes. A punishment is what you deserve. I will not let you kiss my lips again, and you will not be looking at my breasts anymore for the rest of the night."

She stood up. Was it over? Will she simply walk away, get dressed and leave him alone? She moved away from the boy, but she did not went down to pick up her clothes, she knelt down at the side of the bed, inclined her head over his hips and started sucking on his dick. Her tongue was moving all around the tip, and her hands were moving on it's shaft. Soon again, his dick was hardened by the red haired girl. He could not believe it. He thought that if he had that 'orgasm' she had called it, his penis would stay down, but she got him hard again in mere moments. 'It means you like me...' she had told him yesterday, perhaps only she could do that to him.

"Look who is joining us again." she let out a little giggle. She stood up, and turned around. For a second, he thought she was going to leave, but instead, she sited down on his lap once more, with her back facing him. He could not kiss her nor see her breasts anymore. This was his punishment. Yet he felt her vagina embracing his cock again with her hips movement and her moaning. He stood up on the bed, and embraced her from behind. He could not kiss her on the lips, but at least he would kiss her back. His hands drifted onto her breast and caressed them once more. Their moans and gasps louder and more frequent than ever before.

He looked down, and he saw her butt moving back and forth over his groin. And suddenly he noticed something. This was the first time he saw her ass naked. And just above her butt-cheeks there were two figures tattooed. Two fairies, a green one with the inscription 'Cosmic' above it, and a pink one that read 'Wonderful'. He moved his hand down from her breast and tenderly touched her butt-cheeks, they were so soft at contact.

Time went by, minutes flew, their bodies touching, their pleasurable company with each other, their moaning conjointed in a heavenly choir. Then the inevitable final orgasmic sensation invaded both their bodies at the same time. "Vicky!" was his final exclamation. "Timmy!" was hers.

Vicky stood up, and took his penis out of her, turned around and said. "Now, for being a good boy this time, I will give you your last reward." And again she kissed him on the lips. "Get cleaned, I have to get dressed before your parents arrive." He nodded, and wanted to say something, but he was too tired to do so.

He layed on his bed for a moment, and he could see the stairway right through the glass of the fishbowl on his nightstand. He saw her waking down the stairs, naked and with her back facing him. He noticed how the fairies on her buttcheeks seemed to enter into the fishbowl along his golden fishes. If fairies were real, and fairies granted wishes, and his fishes would have been secretly fairies, he could only had wished for one thing: 'I wish that Vicky stays like this, and she stays with me forever.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX clock time: 11:59 pm

They had cleaned up their bodies and his bed as well as they could, but her vagina's juices and his cum had stained the covers of his bed. They couldn't take the stain away, and the smell of their sexual encounter was obvious. But Vicky thought that 'if you don't want to be caught doing something bad, you did not pretended to be perfectly good, but lied with another, less severe bad action.' So she picked some of the remnants of food from the fridge, warmed them in the microwave, and placed the hot-smelly food over their sexual stain. "Like this, they won't notice the smell, and the stain will be just 'your late night snack getting spilled', I will take some of the blame so they don't punish you too much, twerp." after some minutes of the smelly food filling the room, they cleaned the rest of the food from the bed.

Vicky tucked Timmy on the bed, and before she could leave, he placed his arms around her neck, and whispered "Please Vicky. Stay like this. I don't want you to be evil again. I just..." he looked into her eyes. "I... I..."

"If you want to say something say it clearly, Twerp." she told him with an evil grin.

He just burst it out, not thinking about it anymore "I love you". Vicky smiled at him, and laughed to herself. "I love you too" she said, 'You are mine now, little idiot' she thought. "Just remember Timmy, this is our secret, if you tell anyone, we won't be able to see each other again." Timmy nodded afraid of losing her. "It's very late now. Get to sleep, kid."

Timmy was so tired, he simply closed his eyes and almost instantly fell asleep. He didn't hear his parents coming home drunk, or Vicky lying to them. His mind was now just filled with dreams of the queen of fairies: Vicky the pretty. Vicky the warm. Vicky the lovely. Her beautiful hair, her gorgeous body, and her comfortable insides.


	5. Joyful Rage

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three days later: Monday morning  
Home

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The alarm woke Timmy up. And for the first time in a very long time, he had a very good feeling about going to school today. Outside there was heavy rain, but that would not bother him. The cold could not bother him. His parent's complete lack of caring for him could not bother him. He just had an intrinsic feeling of self worth now. Somebody special loved him, and he loved her dearly. Every time something negative was in his mind, he just remembered her name, and any doubt or fear was gone. 'Vicky' had become his own special magic word. And at night, locked in his room, when his parents grounded him for staining his covers with food, he could just touch himself thinking of her, and it all was better.

As he was eating breakfast, his parents told him that Vicky would not come until the next Friday. Both his parents would go on a business trip, and they would be late again. He just smiled and told them. "It's OK. I'm getting along with Vicky now."

"I'm glad to hear that, Tommy" said his mother.

"Mother." He said with an angry tone on his voice. "Repeat my name."

"Sorry Tommy, what do you mean?" she answered obliviously.

He remembered the way Vicky had called his name last Friday night. "It's TIMMY!!!!" he yelled as he remembered her voice full of ecstasy, and he forcibly threw the plates out of the table. "My name is not Tommy! It is TIMMY!"

"Timmy?!" she said nervously. He had never acted like that before. Not once.

"What on earth has gotten into you, young man?!" Said his father angrily. "Apologize to your mother immediately."

"I..." he noticed he was panting heavily. He was angry, unlike any other time he could remember. This wasn't like him. "I... I don't know what happened... I..." he was once again confused, not by the world around him... but for how he had acted. "I'm so sorry."

"You are grounded again, boy." said his father.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later  
School bus

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As he walked inside the bus, and saw his friends sitting there, he knew they would not understand what he had began to feel for Vicky. So he avoided sitting with them, at least for now. He would have thought of something to say by lunch. Instead, he walked right to the closest empty seat. He barely noticed who was there. Trixie, his former love interest.

"Who the hell gave you permission to sit here, loser?" she said disdainful.

He looked at her right in the eyes, and menacingly said "I did. You got a problem?!" his face was twisted into such a furious expression, she recoiled away. Something was different this time. He wasn't the same timid kid that looked at her with "googoo" eyes.

"I... I'll be changing my seat now..." she said scared and moved as far from him as possible.

Everyone was staring at him. Chester and AJ exchanged puzzled looks. He would have never done that to anyone before, much less to Trixie. Everyone else just avoided sitting next to him for the rest of the ride.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

hours later  
Mr. Crocker's class

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The drill was the usual for a test. everyone was just nervously scribbling something on their paper, knowing full well, that it was a matter of time, before Crocker would give them their failing F's.

Timmy, on the other hand, stared at the blank sheet of paper, and he knew what he had to do. He wasn't interested in the test and Crocker would fail him anyway. So he decided to write down a poem for her.

He mentioned everything he liked about her, everything that would not give away their secret relation. Her red hair, her pink eyes, her sweet voice, her hands, her height, her beauty, her kindness. And before turning it in, he entitled it "The queen of the fairies". He finished it in minutes, and turned it in faster than anybody else.

As soon as he turned it in, Crocker looked at the test, seeing that there was no math on it. "Is this a joke, Turner?. Because you'll be getting an F if you have not solved the..." he looked at what was written on it, he glimpsed over all of it. "Fairies!" he screamed as he stood up. "Everybody, listen! The test is canceled. You'll be getting the rest of the class completely free. Take a recess outside the classroom now!" The entire class was cheering and getting out frantically through the door. Timmy started moving to pick up his things, but Crocker placed his hand on his shoulder and said. "Not you, Turner." 'Oh damned it, now what?' Timmy thought.

As soon as every other person was out of the room, Crocker locked the door. and sited down on his desk, closely looking at Timmy. "I have to ask you some questions, kid" 'Of course you have...' Timmy thought. 'Crooky Crocker is obsesed with fairies. I should not have named it like that. I'm an idiot.'

"Tell me Turner, who is this queen of fairies you write about?" Crocker finally asked.

"It's just a girl I like." Timmy answered.

"I see. With 'fiery red hair', and 'eyes pink as roses'."

"Yes" he answered.

"Is she, perhaps, older than you?"

"Yes"

"Why did you called it 'Queen of fairies', then?"

"Because..." he paused just to remind himself 'I'm a royal idiot' before continuing his answer. He could not say the real reason, that could have revealed their secret relationship. "Because I have heard that fairies are beautiful. So it seemed fitting." Perhaps he wasn't too much of an idiot after all.

"Hmmm" Crocker let out a strange sound, as if he would be thinking about something. "Just one last question, kid. By any chance is her name 'Vicky'?"

Timmy flinched. He did not expect that. How had he known? He didn't want to say anything else so he looked at his shoes in silence.

Crocker let out a dissapointed sigh and said "Kid, I have not been the best of teachers, to you specially. But I know this. That girl means trouble. She almost got me fired once by trying to start a rumor about me... So I will give you this friendly advice. Get away from her, as far as possible. She will crush you like a fly."

'What the hell do you know?' Timmy thought. "Thank you sir." he said 'Nothing will get between us, and much less a fairy-obssesed lunatic like you.' he thought "I will take your advice into consideration." he said.

"Very well then. Go to your recess."

They politely said goodbye to each other, and Timmy picked up his things and left the classroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Recess

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chester and AJ were sitting at the same table when Timmy arrived and sited next to them. The look on their faces reflected their concern.

"Hello buddies" said Timmy to them.

"Hello Timmy" said AJ

"Hi Tim" said Chester

The tension was palpable. Neither talked for a moment... until Chester broke silence. "Say, Timmy... I wanted to ask you. Are you feeling ok?"

"Marvelous" said Timmy with ease. "why you ask?"

"Well... umm..." Chester seemed a little nervous to ask this "this morning you raised your voice to Trixie, and... well... you know... we thought you liked her. So... it's just sort of strange. You don't do that. And certainly not to her."

"Yes" Timmy answered. "I thought I liked her too. But maybe I don't anymore." he paused for a moment. "And I really don't know why I raised my voice... I just, kind of, did it without thinking."

"Timmy" said AJ "you have been acting strangely lately. And it all seems to have started since you mentioned Vicky saying she liked you. Maybe have you started to like her back?"

What was it today, that everybody seemed to be able to tell? Was he that obvious?.

"I'm not sure" Timmy lied. "She has been acting so sweet with me lately."

"Timmy, we've been through this." said Chester "Vicky is evil" - 'Vicky the lovely' thought Timmy - "Why would she do this?" asked Chester

"Maybe she does like me" said Timmy getting exasperated.

"Alright then." said AJ "Lets suppose she does like you. Then what are you supposed to do? She has been nothing but nastiness for years, and suddenly she starts acting all sweet and tender? Are you going to like her back? It doesn't make any sense."

"So what if I do?" said Timmy again, with the memory of Vicky's hair falling on her back, and her hips moving over him. "She's cute, and has been treating me right these days." And then he had a revealing thought. "You two are jealous!" He noticed the puzzled looks on their faces. "As she has never been nice to either one of you, you are jealous of her being nice to me!"

"Timmy, that's not..." began AJ

"Shut up!" interrupted Timmy screaming, punching the table at the same time. They would not drive him away from her. He picked up his things, and left the table, leaving his friends completely confused.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later  
Home

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Something was wrong. Timmy wasn't being himself. He was being rude and angry at everyone. Something had changed in him during this days.

A knock on the door of his room.

"Timmy" said his mother's voice. "You have a phone call"

Timmy got out of the room and picked up the phone. He felt a chilling sensation down his spine, and an immediate adrenaline rush when he heard the voice on the other side.

"Timmy." said the voice he loved. "I need a favor."

"A-A favor?" he said nervously

"My mother had an accident, and I don't have enough money to pay her hospital bill. Please, listen carefully. I need you to bring me ??? dollars."

"What? what accident? Is she gonna be alright?"

"There is no time to explain. Please, I need you to bring me that money, otherwise I don't know what I could do... Please!" her voice begged.

"B-But I don't have that much money."

"Please Timmy. Can't you ask it from your parents? Or even just take it from your mother's purse? Please... I'm desperate" whimpered the voice he loved. "I'm sure they will forgive you. And I will pay you back. I promise."

"B-But I can't get out, I'm grounded."

"Then sneak out! Please Timmy. I need your help!" She started sobbing.

"OK! I will help you! Don't cry! I know where you live. I'm on my way!"

"Thank you Timmy!" she said, and hanged the phone.

Timmy knew he could not ask his parents that much money, and far less ask permission to leave the house. So he simply did as Vicky had suggested. He went to his parent's bedroom, took his mother's purse, and took all the money he could find inside it. It wasn't enough. Not nearly enough. But he couldn't waste much time, so it would have to do for now.

He walked down the stairs, avoiding any contact with his parents. The front door was locked, but the nearby window wasn't. Before they would notice, he sneaked out through the window and started running in direction to Vicky's house, just some blocks away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vicky's perspective  
Vicky's home

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vicky hanged up the phone. The twerp had believed it. It worked. She smiled to herself. She didn't needed that much money to buy that pretty top she had seen at the mall yesterday. She could have bought a dozen with that much. But she wanted to take as much money from the twerp before he realized he was been played. She didn't believe he could even find that much money in his house, but at least he would bring as much as he could.

She looked into the mirror above the sink in her bathroom, and with some water she run down her fingers through her lower eyelids and down her cheeks, this damaged the make up she was wearing to make her look like she had been crying. It was convincing. Very much so.

As her parents were at work almost all the time, she didn't have to sneak around anyone there. After a while she thought the twerp was going to show up at the front door any moment now, so she just got out of the house and stood in the front of her house, looking in the direction that she knew the twerp would come.

She felt someone's hand touching her shoulder. She hadn't felt anyone approaching her. As she turned her head, a familiar face, a hated face was in front of her.

"Hello, 'Fairies'." Said the man calmly.

"Crocker" she whispered in a fearful tone. She felt something cold touching her lower back. A gun was in his hand pointing directly at her.

"It's so good to see you after all this years." He said with a chillingly calmed tone. "Let's go into my car, 'Fairies'. And keep quiet."


	6. Lies, Manipulation, and Abuse

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Timmy's perspective.  
One block away from Vicky's house

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He kept on running as hard as he could. His heart pumping, his breath accelerated, his legs tired, but he kept on running. And suddenly he saw her, standing in front of her house, just next to... Crocker? What was going on? What was he doing there? He stood in place unable to understand. And he saw how she started walking towards a nearby car a couple of houses away with crocker holding her arm tightly.

He didn't know why he just started running towards that car. But as soon as he started running, the car speeded up, too fast for him to chase on foot. But it stopped at a red light. He knew that chasing it on foot would not be an option. So he looked around and saw a nearby taxi. He runned towards it, got inside and told the driver. "Please, follow that car." The driver would have refused, until Timmy gave him a high denomination bill, then, no questions asked, the driver followed the car, keeping a certain distance as to not be noticed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later  
somewhere in a nearby forest

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The chase lasted for what seemed to be a full hour and a half. They had left the city, and went deep into a forest. Until the car stopped in front of a road that led to a small wooden house on top of it. There seemed to be nothing else around it at least one kilometer around. Timmy, made the taxi stop far enough as to not be noticed, and waited to see what would happen. When he saw that Crocker and Vicky got down from the car, and went uphill into the house, he payed the taxi what remained of the bill. It had been a very expensive trip, but there was still enough money to pay one last trip back later. So he asked the taxi driver a phone number to call him to in case he needed it.

He walked towards the house, trying to be as silent as possible. And when he reached it, he picked inside of it through a window. It looked like an old shed filled with carpentry tools, and he didn't see them inside, but there was a stairway to a basement, they were probably down there. He tried to find a way to enter quietly. But he couldn't find one so easily. Until he noticed a small hole at the side of the house. too small to crawl into, but it seemed to reach inside of the shed. Digging on it could make it big enough to enter. But with his small hands, it would take a while to do so...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vicky's perspective.  
The Wooden Shed

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as Vicky had seen the old shed, she knew what would happen, or at least, she feared what would happen. All those years back, all those afternoons in pain. And the lies she believed. They all came crushing down on her again. She wanted to run away. She would find a way out. And she had thought of a plan, or at least a part of it. The windows seemed to be fragile, and there were no bars on them. Breaking them could have been easy. She also needed something else, and she had seen it just on a table at the entrance of the shed. It was risky, but worth the shot. She forcibly let go of Crocker's grip, and pushed him against the table, trying to take the gun from his hands. She already knew it would not work, but that wasn't the point. She just wanted to get close to the table. And while she pretended to catch the gun with her left hand, with her right one, she took a piece of the adhesive tape on the table.

Crocker kicked her in the gut. She felt her air scaping from her, and was left struggling to breath. Crocker then hitted her with his fully opened palm on the face. "Don't you dare, you insolent bitch!" He yelled at her pointing the gun at her again. Then he grabbed her and took her down the stairs. At the bottom of it, there was an old door, that seemed to be able to be closed from the inside. She knew the tape would come in handy. She pretended to be dizzy from the fight before, and started bumbling around while getting down the stairs, until she reclined on the door down below, she discritedly placed the tape over the ppoint where the lock would have been closed, pretending to be gasping for air.

Crocker pushed her inside. There was only a bed, and a bag on the floor. The walls and floor seemed to be covered with a thin layer of cement, and no windows or other exits. He tried to close the door behind them, and did not noticed that the door remained unlocked. It was a matter of time before she would get her chance to get away. But she still needed the keys to the car, and he had them on his clothes.

"So... Now what?" she said exasperated. Crocker pushed her to the bed, holding her, face down, with his body weight keeping her from moving. He forcibly started groping her breasts over her clothes, slightly pinching her nipples. She let out a painful moaning. She hated it... But Crocker did not stop, he kept rubbing her breasts with too much strenght. His weight was too much on her, she could not breath properly, and his hands on her breasts, started to excite her, even when she did not want to. Then Crocker took her shirt out over her head, and forcibly took of her pants, leaving her only with her bra and panties on. he started groping her nipples while standing over her back, and rubbing her clitoris through her panties. The hateful pleasure started to fill her, as the sensation of his fingers touching her was becoming more and more intense. He sticked his finger inside her pussy and started moving it rapidly inside her. She screamed in agonizing pleasure, while Crocker let out a laughter.

"Scream all you want" he said. "Nobody is going to hear you. Nobody is coming to help you."

After some minutes of this hateful game, she was just too stimulated, just too excited,"No! I don't want to cum!" she yelled as she had her first orgasm at the hands of Crocker.

Crocker laughed at her complains, turned her around to put her over the sheets with her face looking at him. Then he reached for the bag near him, and took out a rope, which he used to keep her arms and legs wide open, tied on the sides of the bed. She was restrained, and could not move anywhere.

"You know 'Fairies', I really tried to forget you." Crocker said while leaving the gun aside, and taking out something from the bag that Vicky had not seen clearly.

"How many times did I tell you NOT to call me 'Fairies'?" She said angrily.

"You dislike that, eh?" he aproached her with a malevolent smile. "Oh Vicky. From now on, your desires mean nothing." He put his hands on her buttcheeks, just over the tatooes of fairies, and pressed them hard. "It's a shame that the name 'Fairies' is so fitting for you. After all, you chose to put these tatooes on you all those years ago."

"You forced me to do that, you freak."

"Yes, indeed. But I let you choose the theme, didn't I?" He started licking her neck several times. The sensation on her skin. The pressure on her buttcheeks. Her own arousal. She hated them all. But the only thing she hated more was the bastard doing it. "Tell me little Vicky, how is your pussy feeling lately?" he said as he sticked one of his fingers inside her vagina, stirring it around her interior. She tried to close her legs forcefuly, but the ropes holding her legs would not let her. The moans started coming out of her, against her will, and as it happened, she cursed herself for doing it. She cursed her body for getting aroused by this. She cursed the man raping her, and she cursed the day she had met him.

"You have been getting it easy for now 'Fairies'." Said Crocker. "But it's time to actually make your body feel much better." He grabbed the objects he had taken from the bag, and started taping them to her body. He taped two small vibrators on her nipples, and shoved a dildo inside her vagina. She started screaming in agonizing pleasure. She wanted it to stop, and go home. But she couldn't. She was at his mercy.

She screamed for help. "Somebody! Help me! Anyone! Please! HELP!!!"

"Yes, 'Fairies'! Scream!. Nobody is going to hear you! I bought this place a long time ago, knowing that it was isolated and would come in handy some day. That is why I built this basement too. So go ahead, keep on screaming for me!" He said with a psychotic smile on his perverted face.

The vibrations on her pussy, her tits getting groped. His tongue on her neck. It was all too much... her body twisted itself in an unholy orgasm piercing all over her body, as she felt an uncontainable disgust to herself and Crocker. "You see..." He said "your body seems to be enjoying this, even when you say you don't want it" She spitted on his face as soon as he said it. He slapped her on the face and said "I guess I have to teach you some manners."

Crocker got up, and took his clothes off. Vicky saw his body as the most disgusting thing she could remember. Despite looking relatively normal, she could only see a slimey creature covered in human skin. A slug with legs and arms.

He knelt at her legs, with his dick standing hard and throbbing with anticipation. He was going to enjoy his little toy. He took out the dildo from her vagina, and sticked his penis instead. He started moving it inside and outside of her. "NOOO!!!" she screamed as hard as she could. "Take it out! Please!"

Crocker laughed, with a wicked empty voice "You know, this brings back memories." He said while he raped her. "For so long I wanted to forget you. I thought that I could control mi desire to posses you again." He kept on moving his hips deep inside her, over and over again. "But every day I just remembered the warm and wet pussy you had. All your delicious moanings. And your naivity. I think that the kids on my classes picked up when I said 'Fairies' once or twice by accident. And they think I was obsessed with those foolish things." In and out. In and out. His dick was feeling every inch of her pussy. "Can you imagine? Somebody as smart and sane as me, obsessed with actual fairies!"

"Crocker. You are insane." She said detesting the sensation of his penis entering and getting out of her. She wanted to strangle him to death. To cut his head. Or simply rip out his heart and let him bleed to death. Or even crush his head against the doorframe like opening a walnut... she thought that she could even hear the screeching of the doorframe opening.

"But you know what got me over the edge? What reminded me of your lovely body?" He was breathing heavily and anxious. "That Turner kid, the one in my class. He wrote a poem of you, you know?" Her heart skipped a bit. "He mentioned your fiery hair, and your lovely pinked eyes! And to top it all, he even named the poem 'The queen of fairies' HAHAHAHA!!!" he screamed with insanity. "I just couldn't resist it anymore. I knew I had to fuck you again, and again and again. You will be my slave forever!!!" He said gleefuly, while she cried her eyes out in despair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Timmy's perspective.  
The Wooden Shed  
some minutes earlier

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Timmy had been digging his way into the shed for some time now. His hands were filled with dirt, and they were aching from all the friction with the dirt, but he kept on doing it, until the hole on the ground was big enough for him to crawl through.

He heard a chilling scream coming from beneath "Somebody! Help me! Anyone! Please! HELP!!!" It was her voice. What was Crocker doing to her? Why had he taken her?

Timmy knew he needed a weapon if he was going to help her in any way. He looked around and saw many dangerous tools, saws, nails, screwdrivers, but in the end, he saw a small axe at his feet. However, small as it was, it was still too heavy for him to lift the metalic top from the bottom of the wooden handle. So he turned it around and used the metal head as a counter weight to use the wooden handle more like a baseball bat. 

"NOOO!!!" He heard her voice agonizing. "Take it out! Please!"

Timmy had the impulse to run down the stairs, but decided to be as quiet as posible until he could see where Crocker was, and take him by surprise. He went down, as fast as he could without making too much noice, and as he did, he started hearing her painful moans and his laughter. He saw the door closed, but it wasn't locked, as it opened easily just by pushing it a little, making a slight screech.

As he opened the door, he saw a dreadful sight. Vicky was tied to a bed, crying in agony, while Crocker was kneeling at her feet, moving his hips forward and back repeatedly. He wanted to spring inside and knock him out with the handle of the axe, but he thought he heard his own name mentioned.

"But you know what got me over the edge?" He heard Crocker say "What reminded me of your lovely body?" Crocker made a brief pause "That Turner kid, the one in my class. He wrote a poem of you, you know? He mentioned your fiery hair, and your lovely pinked eyes! And to top it all, he even named the poem 'The queen of fairies' HAHAHAHA!!!" Timmy heard a chilling howling coming from Crocker. "I just couldn't resist it anymore. I knew I had to fuck you again, and again and again. You will be my slave for ever!!!"

Timmy froze in his place. It was his fault... His fault that she was here... If he would not have written that poem, none of this would be happening, and Vicky would be safe. He couldn't move. and only could see and hear what was happening in front of his eyes.

"I also realised of something, 'Fairies'," he said "It wasn't a coincidence that he named the poem that way... No... It could not be... He must have seen your ass to see the fairies on it. Tell me, how long have you two been having sex?" She said nothing, but let out a loud whimper while she kept moaning in pain. "It's a shame you won't admit it, you don't have to anyway." He kept penetrating her while talking. "Tell me then, did you even felt anything for that little rascal?"

Timmy's heart stopped for a second. And he heard Vicky's voice broken and distant, almost as if it would be taking her all of her will power to utter a single word... "N-N-No!" she admitted in a piercing pain-filled screech.

Something shattered inside Timmy. The colors dissapeared. There was a high pitched noise on his ears. And a desire to vomit invaded him. The girl he loved, had lied to him all along. Everything they had done together meant nothing. At that instant, he realised that his friends had been right all along. Vicky was evil. No other explanation there was. Nobody would trick someone into loving them without loving them back, except if they were evil. She had just been waiting for the right moment to tell him 'I do not love you' and see him breaking in pieces. Or worst...

\--------- Vicky's perspective -----------------

As soon as Vicky admitted she did not loved Timmy, she felt her disgust towards herself even worst. How had she been any different than Crocker? She had just wanted to use Timmy as a toy. She had taken advantage of his naivity, and she would have kept doing it. Perhaps she deserved this. She made Timmy fall in love with her, and in his naivity, he wrote the poem that would bring her here. It was her fault. She had brought this on herself, and had dragged another into the same hell that Crocker had put her all those years ago. She could not take it...

"I'm sorry!" She screamed to the air. "I'm sorry, Timmy!" she yelled again. But it was helpless. Timmy wasn't there to hear it, and asking for forgiveness to the air would not save her from her captor...

\--------- Timmy's perspective -----------------

Timmy had heard of heartbreaking, but actually feeling it was unimaginably worst. Her loved one was evil and had used him all along. He felt like dying. But suddenly, he heard something unexpected that would give him back his courage.

"I'm sorry!" He heard her agonizing voice. "I'm sorry, Timmy!" she screamed in pain. Did she knew he was there? It did not matter. Even if she had hurt him, leaving her to suffer would have been evil too, and he was better than that. She would not leave her loved one suffer anymore. He grabbed the axe's handle as hard as he could, he stared towards where Crocker was standing, and in a single movement, he pushed the door open, and run towards him as fast as he could. He jumped and swinged the handle of the axe with all his strength and all his fury, and landed a single hit in the middle of Crocker's cheek, throwing him off the bed, knocked out.

Vicky saw Crocker's face twisted in an instant by a wooden stick hitting it. She felt his dick getting completely out of her as his body fell unconscious aside from the bed. And in front of her eyes, the only person that she would not have expected, not in that precise instant. Timmy Turner was in front of her. As if her repented words would have summoned her knight in shinning armour from thin air, wielding an upside down axe on his hand. She wanted to cry, and she wanted to laugh, but she did neither and stayed in awe. This was just a cruel joke of destiny.

Without a moment to waste, Timmy used the head of the axe to cut the ropes that tied her. "Vicky, let's get out of here" said his soft voice. She stood up, and realised how much her body was aching. She looked around trying to find her clothes, and when she saw them, she reached to grab them. However, she heard a grunt coming from Crocker's body on the floor. He was slowly regaining his consciousness. Her fury filled her to the guts. Her hatred to that vile bastard was unmeasurable. She was not going to leave him just like that. She would put an end to this.

"Timmy." She said with cold determination. "Give me that axe."

Timmy knew what she wanted to do. He knew Crocker deserved it. "Are you sure you want to do it?" he asked her.

She looked at the unconscious man on the floor. She knew Crocker could have found a way to avoid jail, that he could either hide from justice, or corrupt the system. But he could not escape her. Not from her fury. "Yes" she answered.

Crocker's body started moving, as he awaked with an intense pain on the side of his face. And as he opened his eyes, he saw a terrifiying sight. Standing over him was the red haired girl he had raped so many times before, wielding a woodchoping axe, and beside her, sitting on the bed, the boy that loved her madly, and hated him. He started trembling in fear, when he heard the voice of his former victim talking coldly.

"All those years ago, I got away from you." she said barely containing the rage "And I thought the nightmare was over." She held the axe on her hands tighter. "I should have killed you when I had the chance."

"Vicky." said Crocker seeing her menacing stance. "What are you doing?"

"I'm not making the same mistake twice!" She yelled and raised the axe above her head.

"Please! No!" He cowered away from her "I'll give you anything! Please! No! NOOOO!!!"

"YYAAAAA!!!" She screeched swinging down her weapon.

CRACK

A single hit on the forehead, and he was dead. Blood had spilt over her naked body, as she panted heavily. Her hands no longer held the handle of the axe. And suddenly, something cracked inside of her. An uncontainable rage, and an indescribable sensation of misery.

"Give it back!" she yelled, with teary eyes, while kicking the dead body on the floor repeatedly as hard as she could. "GIVE IT BACK!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs again, in fury and pain while punching his dead face over and over again. And letting out a loud breath she whimpered in a broken voice "Give me back... my innocence... you monster." She felt down on her knees just next to the corpse aside her, covering her face with her hands, as she started crying, desolated, and with a longing sensation of impotence.

Timmy stood there watching for a moment the woman he loved. Her despair was unbearable to watch. Her pain was tearing him apart, even more than her words ever had. Even more than knowing she did not loved him. He couldn't stand there doing nothing anymore.

He run towards her. And in a heartbeat, he knelt down in front of her, he placed his hands around her neck, and kept her head on his chest. Her sobbing did not stop, but as she felt the loving embrace, she slowly placed her arms around him, feeling just a little less miserable.

How much time had gone by? Neither of them could tell. Her crying slowly turned to sobbing, and then it just started to cease. She let go of his embrace, and cleaned her eyes while keeping her sight down. She said "I'm so sorry."

"What?" he asked confused.

"Everything I have done to you..." she took a heavy breath. "Every moment we have been together, I have been nothing but cruel to you."

"Tha... That's not true." He said.

"Yes it is." she whispered. "Even this last weeks, I have just been using you. I used you as my personal sex toy. And even tried to steal money from you."

"Steal? Wait... you mean... Oh..." he let out a disappointed sigh realizing what she meant, yet again the heartbreak got even wider.

"Timmy." Her voice was shaking. Her head kept down. "When I was your age, I was in Crocker's class. He always gave me bad grades, no matter what I did. And one day I simply asked him what I had to do to get good grades. He told me to go to his home to receive extra classes, and I stupidly went." She suppressed her tears back. "There, he told me how pretty I was. He started touching me, and I didn't know what was happening. He took my clothes off and forced me to have sex with him. And when it was over, he told me he loved me, and that this was how you showed love. He also threatened me of failing me if I stopped going to his house, but that he would keep giving me good grades as long as I did. A whole year it lasted, and at some point I thought that I loved him. But as time went on, he just kept becoming more and more cruel, until he said he did not loved me at all, and that I was his toy. After that, I just kept going to his house until I got the last passing grade I needed." She raised her head, with teary eyes looking at him now. "He lied to me. He manipulated me. And he used me." She started sobbing again. "He was a monster, and I was his prey." She felt a void in her heart. "And I did the same to YOU!" her voice filled with regret. "What does that make me?" She whimpered, holding onto his arms a little tighter. "Am I a monster too?" Her face twisted in painful regret as she sobbed "Tell me... did I become a monster like he was?..." her voice was broken "Am I a monster, Timmy Turner?... Am I?" Her hands were shaking, her eyes filled with tears and fear, as she waited terrified of the judgment of her victim.

He felt as if an anvil would have fallen on his head. His confusion was too much. She had done all that. She had hurt him more than anyone ever could have. More than what he ever deserved. And there she was... at his mercy. With a single word he could have broken her. A simple 'yes' would destroy her. A simple action to take, and he could have his vengeance, and make her feel like she was as horrible as Crocker. And yet... he couldn't. He lifted his head to the skies, although he could only see the ceiling, closed his eyes and let down two tears down his cheeks.

"You don't have to be." He whispered.

Those words. Those. Damned. Words. A simple 'yes' would have given her an excuse to end her pain. Just throw herself down a river and let the monster inside her die with her. But those words... weighted heavier than anything else she ever experienced. The weight of hope. She didn't have to be a monster. She had a choice. She had a chance. And knowing that, she could no longer take the easy way out...

Once again she broke in tears, only this time, there wasn't just pain, fear and sadness on them. There was a small tint of hope and joy inside her. She hugged the kid in front of her as firmly as she could and said "Thank you!" with as much gratefulness as she could convey, and it wasn't enough to fully express how she felt now towards him. At that instant, she regained some of her lost humanity.


	7. Clean up and Catarsis

After dressing up, there remained the question, what to do with Crocker's body? Neither one liked what had to be done, but they just couldn't leave it like this. Crocker's body was bruiced, and the axe on his head was a horror-film sight.

After a while, Vicky came up with the idea of making it all look like an accident. She took the car keys from his body, and moved it as close to the entrance as possible. On it, Timmy and Vicky placed Crocker's body, and drove the car one hundred meters away, only to move Crocker's body onto the driver's seat. And with a brick, Vicky made sure the accelerator would stay pressed. She reached into the car with her legs outside of it, released the hand break, and they saw as the car hitted the wooden shed fast enough as to send Crocker's body through the wind shield. Many tools got stucked onto his body, and this made the axe on his forehead look just like part of a tragic accident.

Vicky got close to the shed again, and noticed there was a leak on the car's gas tank. She used a branch from a tree to draw a long line from the gas puddle to a safe distance. And then she lighted the line with a match. The fire spread through the gasoline line, and onto the gas puddle, and immediately, the gas tank exploded.

They stood outside, watching as the fire consumed away all evidence of their presence there. This would be just another tragic insident, about a local teacher dying in a car crash. He didn't deserve that much decency in death, but better that, than letting her go to jail for taking out the bastard.

The fire slowly consumed it all, and as the fire burnt, the red haired woman, and the boy with a pink hat walked away.

"Vicky" he said "I... I shouldn't have written that poem... If it wasn't for me, he would have never..."

"Quit it." She interrupted him "This wasn't your fault." She thought for a second before continuing "And it wasn't my fault either." She noticed as he had a sad look on his face. "I am guilty of having made you fall in love with me, and that is why you wrote it. But Crocker made his decisions, and those decisions made all this situation. It was his doing. It is his fault. And we will have to live with the consequences." She turned her head and looked at him. "You did not want this, you didn't know this would happen, and it wasn't your fault." A small silence was interrupted by her voice again. "Thank you." She said. "If it wasn't for you... I don't know how long he would have kept me there."

"It was the right thing to do" he said.

There was a long silence then, which was interrupted by Timmy's sorrowful voice

"I-I need to ask you Vicky." he said "Do you really feel nothing for me? Please don't lie to me. At least be honest with me."

She looked at her feet with shame, and said "I'm sorry, but I don't." It still hurted him to hear it. Yet she continued talking "But for the first time, I wish I could love you." she said with honesty, and Timmy felt the pain reducing just a little.

They where still covered in dirt, blood and ashes, and they couldn't return to the city like that. Fortunately, there was a river in the woods that Vicky knew about. They walked for a while, listening to the birds chirping, and feeling the dry leaves crushing beneath their feet. The quietness of the forest somehow aleviated the painful experience they had just gone through, until they finally reached the river they were looking for. It was a very wide river, very still and inviting, almost a lake, but the water flowed just fast enough as to be relaxing at contact. Vicky took off her clothes first and went for a swim. Timmy, still unsure of how to feel about the entire situation, didn't know what to do of it. Seeing her naked was now a surreal experience. It wasn't the first time he saw her, but he knew that her heart wasn't his. He knew then that having her body would not have been enough for him.

Vicky noticed that Timmy was looking at her the whole time. She knew he wanted her. And she knew he wanted her love, not just her body. What to do? What would happen if she just walked towards him and seduced him once more? Did she even wanted to? Somewhere on her mind she remembered how he had touched her gently all over her body. How he had kissed her back while having sex with her, and how it had felt to have his penis inside her, she remembered how he had saved her, and how his words gave her hope for herself. How different she had felt with him than with Crocker. She had enjoyed every second spent with him, and hated every instant with Crocker. She did wanted to have him again. But how could she? Hurting him again just wasn't an option. Then, at last, she noticed something else. Though she did not love him, she did felt something for him. It wasn't just lust either, something deeper than that. She did like him a little. Perhaps more than a little. Suddenly, knowing he was staring at her made her cheeks blush, something she had not felt in a very long time for anyone. She knew what she wanted now.

Vicky swimmed towards the side of the river, where Timmy was sitting down. Her tall figure dripping water. She got closer towards him, and then she was kneeling in front if him. He saw something in her expression. Her smile was different. It wasn't an evil grin, and it didn't seem to hide anything behind it. She looked even more beautiful than ever, as if she would have found something that made her truly happy.

"Vicky..." he whispered, while he placed his hand on her cheek. They both looked into the other's eyes.

"Timmy..." she said nervously, for the first time since they had been together. She held the hand he had placed on her cheek. It was so warmth. Timmy knew something had changed inside her. She wasn't just trying to use him this time, he knew it.

Timmy inclined towards her, and placed his lips on hers. She placed her hands over his head, pressing him a little harder against her. Their tongues started touching and caressing the other, as she pushed him against the ground, in a loving embrace.

No more conflict. No confusion. Only the calmed certainty, that they were doing what their hearts, bodies and minds truly wanted. Vicky placed her hands inside his shirt, while he embraced her with one hand and caressed her belly with the other.

She helped him take off his sweater and T-shirt, then he took off his pants and underwear. Timmy stood up, with his penis hardened since he saw her taking off her clothes. He wanted her with burning desire. Although he was little, this time he pushed her on the ground and started kissing her breasts, while his penis started caressing her vagina on the outside. She started moaning filled with extasy and joy. Her labia widened, her nipples hardened, her breath was taken away. She wanted him with burning desire too.

After some minutes of playing with eachother, Timmy held his penis on is hand and slowly pushed it inside Vicky's vagina. She moaned with pleasure as she accepted him inside her. Her heart was rushing with passion, and her body shaking with pleasure. Both started moving their hips, trying to feel the other's rubbing theirs. "More" she said as he thrusted inside and outside her vagina. "Vicky..." he said as he moved his hips faster and harder.

Minutes passed, and soon their bodies contorted in the most intense orgasm that either of them ever felt.

Timmy took out his penis from inside her, and placed his head on her chest. Her heart was pounding still with the rush of the moment. She had loved it, every instant of it.

"It's getting late." She said "We have to go."

Timmy nodded.

They went into the river to wash themselves once more, only this time, they rubbed each other with their hands while they kissed passionately.

Later on, they got out of the river, and used Timmy's sweater to get rid of the water from their bodies. They got dressed and headed to the road holding hands. They walked for quite some time, until they reached a more transited part of the road, near the entrance of the city. They managed to find a taxi, and with the remaining money Timmy had got, they paid for the return trip.

Timmy's parents were talking on the phone to the police reporting him missing as they had noticed his abcense just recently, and were concerned for him.

Timmy went in alone, because he already had a lot to explain about himself and didn't want Vicky to get into any more problems. He had already thought about saying that Vicky had asked him to return something she had forgotten, but that he later on went to AJ's house to play something. As for the money, Vicky got some of her own money from her house to pay him back, although it wasn't all of it, so he simply would say that he used the money to pay for a taxi to go to AJ's.

He got in and heard his mother talking on the phone, almost crying.

"...I don't know why he would have run away." she said to the phone "He has never done this. This days he has been acting strangely, disobeying us and, well today we grounded him because he broked some dishes and yelled at us and..." He walked into the room, and his mother saw him. "Oh! MY! GOD! Timmy!" she yelled. "Never mind, he's here" she said to the phone and hung up. "Where have you been?! What happened?! Is that dirt on your sweater?! What where you thinking?!..." the questions and the screaming just kept on going. He didn't say anything, and just hugged her as hard as he could.

"I'm sorry." He said. "I just did what I thought I had to do."

His excuses had worked. His parents grounded him for another month, but promised to be a little more open to what he said in the future. Probably for the best.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One week later  
Home

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Timmy had not seen Vicky or heard anything from her since he had said goodbye to her from the taxi. But that day, a letter had arrived to his home, directed to him. He took it upstairs and read it:

\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dear Timmy.

I'm sorry to get in contact with you this way, but for now it seems to be better for both of us to keep some distance from the other.

You must know that I have gotten myself into a mental hospital, and that we won't be seeing each other for a while. I don't know for how long. The doctors have told me that keeping contact with the people I have hurted or that have hurted me would be damaging for my healing process. But that asking for forgiveness was necessary too, and after all we've been through, I thought that not saying good bye would have been too cruel of my part.

The doctors said that I have an antipersonality disorder, and a fixation for others younger than me, because of what Crocker did with me. They said that abuse is a circle, and probably he had been abused himself in the past. But that his wrong doings do not justify mine, they merely explain them.

I write this letter now, in hopes to make some reparations to the damage I did to you. You did not deserve what I put you through, but I did it anyway. If abuse is a circle, then you would probably be the next spin of it, unless you choose to stop it.

At my darkest hour, it wasn't my isolation that saved me, nor was it my cleverness. But your kindness did. We all have a choice at life, and I choose to heal. I would also ask you that you find a psychologist, and get some treatment too, for it is still possible that you cannot directly control all of your impulses. So I beg you, forgive me if you can, but if you can't, at least don't become what I was. Don't let yourself become another monster. Be better than Crocker, and specially, be better than me.

Forever in your debt.

Vicky.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a lipstick kiss printed on it instead of a signature. It was hers. He finished reading it and tears came running down his cheeks. He would miss her, but he knew that this was the best for her, and for him. He took a piece of paper from one of his notebooks, and wrote a response.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dear Vicky.

I've been having trouble sleeping for everything that has happened, but mostly because I cannot stop thinking about you. No matter what I do. Perhaps you are right and I need some help. But for what it serves, I want you to know that I FORGIVE YOU.

I wish only the best for you, and if we ever see each other again, I hope we can at least get along next time, even though what I would truly want is much more than just that.

Yours... truly yours

Timmy.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------

He draw a heart instead of a signature, placed it on an envelope with the address printed on the reverse of the letter that he had just read, and took his letter to the mailbox. His heart felt heavy, as if he would have kissed her goodbye forever. And as soon as he closed the mailbox, he run into his room and cried his eyes out until he fell asleep.


	8. Epilogue: Home. At long last.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Timmy's perspective.  
8 years later  
College

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Timmy entered the huge building that would be his home for the next five years. It had taken him a lot of effort to go into such a prestigious college. He broked up with his last girlfriend last year out of a petty fight for a letter on his desk, signed by 'some cheap slut called Vicky' as she had said, with a kiss on it. He had gone furious when she tried to rip it apart. He broked up with her on the spot.

He had tried to forget the red haired girl on his dream. He had tried to let go of her. And he had succeeded to some extent. But the rush he had whenever he remembered her skin, or her lips, or her hands was still there.

The doctor he had been visiting to get over his past traumas had been a lot of help. His parents had agreed to pay for it a long time ago. And he had been an inspiration to try to pursue his own degree in psychology.

He went into the first class he had. And took a seat somewhere at the middle of the room. He started talking to some of the people around him before the class would start. And at some point he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Good morning, new partner." said a female voice behind him.

He turned around, and with a single glimpse, he felt an adrenaline rush. The red hair tucked on a ponytail, the pale skin of her arm around her books, her perfect pink eyes.

"Vicky..." he let out through his lips almost in a whisper.

"Is this seat taken?" she asked nervously pointing at the empty seat next to him.

"Please, take it." He said inviting the girl.

She sitted down and placed her books on the table.

"It's been a long time." she said looking at her desk. then turned her head to him. "How are you, my little twerp?" she said with a smile and a giggle.

He felt more nervous than he had been in a long time "Right now I'm asking myself the same" he said with a smile.

She noticed how he was really much bigger than she could have imagined he would get. "You have grown up" she said. Her smile was so sweet.

"Certainly I have. Life has been getting better since I left primary school. I joined the athleteic club in high school. My doctor recommended that I play some kind of sport. Ever since, I got much more popular with my peers. And you? How have you been, my dear Vicky?"

"Well, I..."

"Attention class." Said the woman at the board. A stern looking woman with strong voice. "Welcome to the first lecture of..."

"The class is starting" she said. "I really want to stay, but I think it will be better if we talk a little later, otherwise neither of us will listen to the class."

"Let me invite you for a coffee later." He said. "Today, at seven, There is a restaurant just outside here I'd like to visit."

"I would love to." her voice was sweet and tender. "I'll see you then..." she took her belongings and walked away to a different seat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

7 O'clock  
The restaurant outside the campus

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He was sitting at the table now. He hadn't put on his best clothes, simply because he wasn't sure if that would have given the right impression, but still he was wearing a black jacket, and a pink shirt under it that seem to go right on him.

He was looking at the door, waiting for her to enter. Then, after some time, the wait was over. Loose hair, crimson dress, golden earings. red high heels. Her pale skin, and her pink eyes. She wasn't just beautiful, she was beauty reincarnate.

His heart was pounding. Did she knew that he still remembered her from that night so long ago? She walked gracefully to where he was sitting.

"Good evening, Timmy." she said

"And an even better for you, Vicky" his words made her smile.

She sitted down and they ordered a coffee, and a piece of cake.

"What brought you here, Timmy? To this campus I mean?" she asked

"My feet" he answered, and she laughed "but seriously, I won a scholarship for academic performance at high school"

"Ha. Nerd." she said mockingly. He simply laughed.

"Indeed I am. I actually followed the last advice you gave me, and went to a psychologist. He turned out to be one of the best persons I have ever met. He was very cultured, and acted like a surrogate father for me. You could say he was an inspiration to me. What about you? Why are you here?"

"Interesting." she said "You and I have similar paths here." she stroked her hair a little. "The doctors at the hospital treated me with so much kindness. And as I was willing to cooperate with them, I turned out to be pretty good with some other patients. After three years of being in treatment for myself, I decided that I wanted to help others how they had helped me." She took a deep breath. "And I had to work some time to pay for my tuition. So here I am, finally starting my career." she looked saddened.

"You should be proud about yourself" he said. "not everyone would have been strong enough as to get back on their feet after... well... what happened to you." He looked into her eyes and saw something similar to gratefulness.

"It's amazing" she said. "Somehow you always say something that makes me feel better."

"I guess that's my super power." they both laughed.

After sometime and some more chatting, they finished their meal and even though Vicky suggested to split the bill, Timmy paid for it all, because "I invited you here. I will pay" he had said. Afterwards, they walked into the campus, and he took her to the girl's dorms.

XXXXXXXXXX

8:30 PM  
The girls dorms

XXXXXXXXXX

"I really enjoyed this tonight" she said to him in front of the door of the building.

"Me too Vicky. Me too." he said a bit saddened. He placed his arms around her, and kissed her cheek, and she placed her arms around his back. "A part of me never stopped thinking about you" he whispered. and then let go of her, but she did not let go of him.

"Timmy". She said with a shakey voice "I kept thinking about you every day." her eyes were watering. "After all I did, you forgave me." Noticing her distress, he placed his hands around her again "and you were the only one that helped me that much, even when you had every reason to hate me."

He looked into her eyes "Just let it go Vicky. That happened such a long time ago." She felt a crushing sensation on her heart. Perhaps he had already moved on after all. Perhaps he just wanted to forget about her.

"Just one more thing then." she said as she let go of him and placed her back against the door, a sad look on her face. She looked so vulnerable. "Do you think I look pretty?" she said looking at his eyes, and he had a burning sensation inside him. "Do you like how I dressed today?" There was no way she would say it... "I dressed like this because I wanted to look pretty for you."

He then realised she truly remembered that night. He could not resist it. He jumped to her, and kiseed her on the lips, with burning passion while holding her firmly by the waist with one hand and caressing her head with the other, as she placed her hands on his waist, pulling him closer to her.

As they left the other's lips, they both started to pant heavily, the longing sensation for the kiss to continue was almost uncontainable. "Come with me" she said as she opened the door, and dragged him trought the hallways, all the way to her bedroom, where they closed the door behind them.

As soon as they entered, she threw herself on the bed, and he gently placed himself over her. Lips and tongues dancing on one another. Her fingernails clawed on his back with burning desire. He embraced her and touched her with strength and gentleness. Her breasts were as soft as he remembered them, only bigger, and her nipples started to get stiffer with every passing of his fingertips on them. His penis was fully erect inside his pants, and she was wet inside her panties. She placed her legs around his waist, and her arms around his neck, as he started to kiss her neck wanting to make her of his own.

She started to moan and pant, while he started to move his hips over her, even through the clothes, she could feel his cock hardened by her beauty and her body, and her own vagina dripping inside her.

She took off his jacket, shirt, pants and underwear, while he took her dress away, her bra, and her panties. She was gorgeous as a model, and he had the body of an athlete. They wanted each other as they had never before. Timmy placed his legs at the height of her head, and his head over her groin. As he started to lick her vagina and clitoris, she sucked on his cock and licked the tip. The pleasure invaded their bodies like a swarm. Their moans and panting blended together, as they felt carried away by their loving embrace.

"Yes! Just there! Don't stop!" she said with her body pierced by the orgasmic sensation of being eaten with love.

He stood up and placed himself over the bed. Turned her around with her butt facing him. The fairies on her butt-cheeks were still there just as he remembered them. And in a moment of uncontainable desire, he thrusted his cock inside her pussy. She let out a loud moaning and kept feeling each thrust inside her with as much loving desire as she could have felt. Inside and outside he thrusted. Their bodies contorted with the sensual sensation over them. They loved every instant of it.

"I want to see your eyes!" she said, turning around and laying on her back. Both their eyes met, and he saw something in them. Her eyes had the most beautiful expression. The pleasure was evident, but beneath it, there was something else. Her eyes no longer held any evil, and no selfishness either. In them, he could only see joy, and love. For the first time, she was looking at him with as much love as she could have ever seen at anyone. As he placed his penis inside her again, he got his lips closer to hers, and they kissed once more, feeling every movement of their hips and tongues intensely, placing their arms around each other, never wanting to let go.

Time passed, and the hours of making love had felt had gone by just too quickly, and as they both cummed at the same time, there was one single phrase that left their lips alongside with it...

"I LOVE YOU!!!" they yelled at the same time, declaring their love for each other to the world. And as they laid in a calmed embrace on the bed, they knew, just before falling asleep, that as long as they were on the other's arms, they were home.


End file.
